Verhasste Feindschaft
by KiraRobin
Summary: Harry entschliesst sich zu neuen Wegen, doch diese sind etwas holprig! HPSS Es ist auch AU und ich gehe nicht sooo genau nach den Buechern....
1. Chapter 1

Verhasste Feindschaft

Kap. 1 Entscheidung

Dies ist eine leider noch offene Story, doch ich hoffe mit ein wenig Hilfe von Euch leichter vorwärts zu kommen.

Wie immer gehören alle Charas und Orte J.K: Rowling und ihren Verlagen!

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen!

Entscheidung

Es war ruhig hier oben. Eigentlich wie immer, doch immer wieder hörte man zwischendurch ein leichtes rascheln durch die Stille dringen.

Es entstand jedesmal, wenn Harry seine Sitzposition veränderte, damit seine Glieder nicht einschliefen. Er saß sicher schon 2 oder 3 Stunden hier und grübelte.

Er war nun mittlerweile 18 Jahre alt und wiederholte das 7- te Schuljahr noch einmal. Doch er war nicht der einzige, dem es so ging. Die Ereignisse im letzten Schuljahr waren so Zeitaufwändig und Kräfteraubend, daß es auch verschiedene andere betraf, unter anderem auch Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott.

Voldemort hatte sich als leichter zu besiegen rausgestellt, als allgemein angenommen. Er lebte noch, doch ohne seine Kräfte. Dies war Harry nach langem suchen und experimentieren gelungen. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden, eben KEINEN Mord zu begehen. Und so geschah es dann auch. Nun saß der „Squib" Voldemort in Askaban und versauerte langsam aber sicher.

Harry war erleichtert, nicht zu einem Mörder geworden zu sein. Doch er und viele andere hatten auch sehr viel Zeit investieren müssen und nun saß er hier, ein Jahr länger als geplant.

Er war erleichtert, auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab. Ein Jahr länger die Geborgenheit dieser Mauern, in denen er sich schon immer so heimisch gefühlt hatte.

Doch im Moment knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Dieses Geräusch hallte ziemlich häßlich durch den leeren Raum, den er hier im Südturm gefunden hatte.

Wut und Traurigkeit empfand er im Moment. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, nach all den Kämpfen, den vielen Stunden, Wochen und Monaten, hätte er es geschafft, ein normales Verhältnis zu Snape und Malfoy aufzubauen. Doch jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, schien es, als fielen diese beiden in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster zurück.

„Scheiße noch mal", der wütende Schrei wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen. Harry krampfte seine Hände in den Umhang. „Warum, warum sind die beiden nur so?"- er murmelte diese Worte fast ständig wie ein Mantra vor sich hin.

Ihm wurde wieder ganz heiß in der Brust. Der Kloß in seinem Hals größer und er spürte wie seine Augen langsam heiß wurden und sich Tränen darin sammelten.

Was hab ich verbrochen, daß ich jetzt schon wieder so einsam bin? Ron und Hermine haben mich damals allein gelassen, als ich sie gebraucht hätte. Nur wegen der ‚wichtigen Schule' . Ich denke, es war nur eine Ausrede. Sie hatten ganz einfach genug. Jedes Jahr war etwas anderes. Irgendwo kann ich es ja verstehen. Doch als ich sie gebraucht hätte, haben sie sich völlig zurückgezogen- MIST-. Sie haben den Abschluß, ich hänge hier als einziger von meinem Gryffindor- Jahrgang rum. Und die ‚lieben' Slytherins, hacken in alter Manier auf mir rum.

Er murrte wieder auf. Er haßte diese Einsamkeit. Ja, alle fanden toll, was er getan hatte. Wochenlang verfolgten ihn die Reporte und nervten ihn auf die schlimmste Art. Doch je mehr Aufmerksamkeit von der Öffentlichkeit kam, desto einsamer wurde er wirklich.

Zu allem Überfluß hatte er für diese Sache auch noch eine Menge Geld aufgedrängt bekommen. Tja und Mister ‚Neunmalklug-ich-bin-der-Schönste-der-Welt' hatte nix besseres zu tun, als nun deshalb ständig auf ihm rumzuhacken. da nun er die Aufmerksamkeit und das Geld bekam.

Es tat weh- verdammt weh sogar. Schließlich hatten sie doch so lange zusammengearbeitet- oder? Ja, zusammengearbeitet, aber nicht mehr. Sie haben eben erkannt, was Voldi war: Durchgeknallt und Größenwahnsinnig. Nun bin ich nicht mehr nötig und werde wieder wie der letzte Dreck behandelt.

Langsam stand er auf, trottete auf seine getarnte Ecke zu, murmelte leise einige Sprüche und trat in einen kleinen Extraraum ein. Keiner würde in diesem leeren Zimmer im Südturm ein getarntes Versteck vermuten.

Er ließ seinen Umhang von den Schultern gleiten und sich in einen Sessel fallen. Mit einem Wink war der Minikamin entzündet, sowie ein Griff ins Regal und er hatte sich ein Buch geschnappt.

Er grinste in sich rein Wenn Snape wüßte, daß ich eine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke entwickelt hab, würde er mich in in´s Sankt Mungos einliefern lassen. ‚grins'

Doch auch der düstere Tränkemeister hatte nach dem letzten Jahr seine Antipathie gegen Harry nicht aufgegeben.

Gerade von ihm hätte ich mehr erwartet. Er muß einen wirklich großen Haß auf meinen Dad entwickelt haben, um mich jetzt immer noch so zu verachten. hmmmm...

Ärgerlich grummelte er, da seine Gedanken schon wieder zu Snape wanderten. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch mit Paul einlassen, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden? Nein, das wär Blödsinn und Paul verletzt, da er nur einen Ausweg aus der Einsamkeit sucht. Naja, wenigstens ein tiefes Begehren sollte schon mal da sein!

Diese Einsamkeit und keine Liebe, das tat ihm einfach nicht gut. Nachgrübeln, warum die Slytherins ihn immer noch so schlecht behandelten, konnte er später. Er beschloß, auch diese Nacht wieder hier zu verbringen. Langsam trat er seine Schuhe von den Füßen, tapste zur Verbindungstür zum Bad, machte sich fertig und ließ sich in´s Bett fallen, um kurz darauf einzuschlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte er hoch. "Verdammt noch mal", brüllte er. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand in die Boxershorts und da war die Bescherung. Schluß jetzt, ich habs satt. Morgen geh ich zu dem senilen Blödmann von Dumbledore und wechsle das Haus. Ich will wissen, warum die beiden so zu mir sind. Snape muß endlich aus meinen Träumen verschwinden und das erreiche ich nur, wenn ich näher am ‚Objekt' arbeiten kann.

Er grinste nun erleichtert. Das Trübsalblasen sollte nun endlich vorbei sein. Draco würde auch fällig sein, schließlich hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und nun war er wieder so abweisend. Er wollte wissen warum. Warum waren die beiden so? Und nur diese beiden?

Der Häuserwechsel war die einzige Möglichkeit.

HäHä, ich werde meine Neugier und Nervigkeit wieder auspacken und das klären. Snape werde ich mir auch vornehmen. Diese feuchten Träume, seit ich weiß, daß der Typ schwul iss, sind mehr als nervtötend.

Kurz flackerte noch einmal Traurigkeit über sein Gesicht. Doch bei Freunden die ihn im Stich ließen, sollte er vielleicht erkunden, ob nicht seine ‚Feinde' die besseren Freunde werden könnten. Schließlich schrieb er sich regelmäßig mit Narcissa und Lucius. Mit ihnen hatte er seine Differenzen beigelegt. Dann konnte er das bei Draco und Severus doch sicher auch.

Langsam kam er die Treppen von Dumbledores Büro herunter. Das war ja wirklich leichter, als er sich gedacht hatte. Zwar hatte der alte Schulleiter ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche geschaut und wohl vor lauter Verblüffung kein Wort rausbekommen, doch nachdem Harry langsam sauer wurde, hatte er anstandslos zugestimmt.

Nun stand er hier vor den Slytherin- Räumen und besah sich noch einmal das neue Symbol, daß nun auf seinem Umhang prangte. Nervös strich er durch seine Haare. Na dann mal los und trat, nachdem er leise das Paßwort gezischelt hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen ein.

Es war blöd- wie er es hasste. Sofort hingen die Blicke auf ihm. Das Getuschel war kaum zu überhören, als die folgenden Ereignisse die Anwesenden überraschten.

Draco trat gerade, empört über diesen Tumult im Gemeinschaftsraum,aus seinem Zimmer und sah dort doch tatsächlich seine persönliche Nervensäge nummer Eins stehen, als es geschah...

**----------ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo------------------**


	2. Erkenntnisse

Kap 2. Erkenntnisse

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam. Ihm war, als würde eine fremde Macht in seinen Kopf vordringen- jedoch nicht feindlich gesinnt- ihn durchleuchten, ihn analysieren. Dann verspürte er ein Gefühl der Freude, doch es war nicht sein Gefühl, Genugtuung, Verbundenheit, Irritation und dann wurde ihm unendlich heiß.

Draco riss die Augen auf, als er den silbergrünen Strahl direkt über Harry sah. Er schien direkt aus der Decke zu kommen und traf von oben auf Harry´s Kopf, der etwas überrascht dreinschaute.

Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Der Strahl breitete sich über Harry aus, er verzog das Gesicht und brach zusammen.

„Das bleibt hier in diesen Räumen! Haben wir uns verstanden? Kein anderer erfährt von dem, was ihr hier gesehen habt! Und wenn ich doch etwas hören sollte, wird die Strafe sehr schmerzvoll sein!", fauchte Draco die restlichen Anwesenden an.

Währenddessen kniete er sich neben Harry und fühlte dessen Puls und Atmung. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, daß es der Nervensäge gut ging, schnappte er sich Harry und trug ihn in seinen Raum. Dort legte er ihn auf das Sofa, was der Tür am nächsten war und ließ sich selbst erst einmal in den Sessel direkt daneben fallen.

Wieso, zum Geier, ist ausgerechnet bei Potter der Erberkennugsstrahl aktiviert worden? Das kann doch nicht sein. Das würde heißen, er wäre ein direkter Nachfahre von Slytherin persönlich und auch noch ein Mitglied seines Hauses. Hmmmm " Moment mal- der Typ hat ja ne Slytherin- Uniform an." Dracos Stimme klang seltsam hoch und schon leicht panisch. Dann stimmt es also, was meine Informanten gesagt haben. Er sollte wirklich nach Slytherin kommen im ersten Jahr, denn nur so ist jetzt ein Häuserwechsel möglich. Ob dann der Rest auch stimmt? Draco grummelte leise vor sich hin, dann trat er zum Kamin, warf etwas hinein und rief nach seinem Paten.

„Onkel Sev?- bist du da?" „Ja Draco, was ist denn? Ich kann im Moment nicht zu Kamin kommen. Warte einfach zwei, drei Stunden und jetzt laß mich in Ruhe", giftete sein Pate ihn an. „ Na gut, dann interessiert dich sicher auch nicht, daß Potter, jetzt offensichtlich ein Slytherin, zusammengebrochen ist. Er kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der angeblich nicht existente Erberkennungsstrahl reagierte plötzlich auf ihn und dann gingen für diesen Typ erst mal die Lichter aus!"- beleidigt unterbrach er die Verbindung, nur um Sekunden später ein Poltern zu hören und einem ziemlich verrußten und verwirrt dreinschauenden Severus Snape gegenüber zu stehen.

Der lief erst mal mit 2 großen Schritten zu dem Sofa, auf dem Harry lag und ließ einen Diagnose- Spruch den Jungen untersuchen. Verblüfft sog er die Luft ein. „Verdammt, er befindet sich in einer Umwandlungsphase. Schnell Draco, reich mir 2 Stärkungstränke, dann müssen wir warten und du sagst mir noch einmal ganz genau was passiert ist. Vor allem würde mich interessieren, warum Dumbledore mir noch nicht gesagt hat, das Mister Potter nun offensichtlich ein Slytherin ist." Er flöste dem Jungen schnell die Tränke ein und ließ sich dann, noch immer noch etwas verwirrt, in dem 2. Sessel nieder und sah Draco abwartend an. Der berichtete ihm alles noch einmal ganz genau. Beide sahen während des Berichts zu dem Goldjungen .

„Severus?" „ Hmm?" „ Ich glaube, meine Informanten hatten doch recht. Er sollte im ersten Jahr zu uns. Tja, ganz offensichtlich hat er die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich dachte immer, er hätte uns Slytherins die Hucke vollgelogen! Dann glaube ich so langsam, daß er tatsächlich nicht wusste, was er war. Naja, bis er eben zur Schule kam." Er fuhr sich bedächtig über die Unterlippe.

„Dann hat Dumbledor wirklich ein Kind in solch eine Lage gebracht? Ich hab ihm die Schrankeschichten nicht geglaubt, verdammt noch mal! Severus, ich habe gedacht, er lügt. Deshalb hab ich ihn nach Voldemorts Fall auch wieder so behandelt! Ich war sauer, da ich dachte, dieser alte Sack, würde seinem Goldjungen soetwas nie antun"

Snape sah Draco entgeistert an. Dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck um und drang in den Geist des Jungen ein. Er wurde immer blasser. Verdammt, was hatte Dumbledore diesem Jungen nur angetan? Ihm gegenüber hat er immer behauptet, daß es dem Jungen ja so gut geht.

Offensichtlich hatte der Alte es absichtlich so gedreht, daß Harry immer als ein Lügner dastand, sobald er von seiner Zeit bei den Muggeln berichtet hat. Doch weshalb? Was sollte das alles? Während er grübelte, drang er versehentlich zu weit vor und sah noch kurz, wie er selbst...etwas verschwommen, wie in einem Traum, sich zu Potter beugte und ihm sanft in den Hals biss.

Verwirrt schnappte er nach Luft. Ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, von dem er wusste, er hatte es seit mindestens 15 Jahren nicht mehr gespürt, breitete sich aus und wurde zu einem heissen Gefühl, daß sich in seiner Brust und im Gesicht ausbreitete.

So etwas träumt er? Trotzdem ich ihn immer noch so behandle? Ich ...ich- Herrgott noch mal, reiß dich zusammen! Das sind Hormone, mehr nicht - doch der Blick auf das Gesicht von Harry, sagte ihm, daß dieser Moment gereicht hatte, etwas in ihm zu wecken, was er komplett verloren geglaubt hatte.

Draco währenddessen schaute ihn fragend an. „Oh..., du hast mit deiner Vermutung recht, Draco. Dumbledore war der Lügner und nicht Potter! Ich verstehs noch nicht, doch ich denke, es hängt mit der ausgelösten Umwandlung zusammen. Dumbledore kennt die Überlieferung über diesen Strahl und seine Funktion nicht".

Ein leises Wimmern ließ nun beide erst einmal in ihrer Unterhaltung innehalten. Severus stand auf und strich dem Jungen mit dem Handrücken vorsichtig über die Stirn. „Leichtes Fieber" „ Was nun? Was für eine Umwandlung hat überhaupt eingesetzt?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gern. Nach meinen Kenntnissen, müsste Potter ein ganz gewöhnliche Zauberer sein. Doch die Art der Umwandlung lässt auf einen Vampir schließen- einen Geborenen, dessen Kräfte blockiert wurden. Das ist mir damals auch passiert. Doch auf mich traf auch nicht der Strahl. Ich bekam durch Zufall heraus, was ich war, leitete meine Umwandlung mit Hilfe von deinem Vater ein, der mir, als es nötig wurde, das Blut eingeflößt hat. Ich vermute jetzt, daß Dumbledore es irgendwie gewesen sein muss, der meine Herkunft blockiert hatte- doch warum?"

Er hatte es erst vor knapp 5 Jahre herausgefunden. Draco wusste Bescheid, denn auch er gehörte einem Vampirclan an. Die Eltern seines Paten waren durch seltsame Umstände ums Leben gekommen. Er wurde von der Familie Malfoy praktisch adoptiert , denn als geborener Vampir benötigt er einen Blutstein, um all seine Fähigkeiten nutzen zu können.

„Tja Draco, es gibt nur noch sehr wenige Vampirfamilien. Die niederen Formen unserer Art, haben solch einen Schaden angerichtet, daß auch wir vor langer Zeit gejagt und fast völlig ausgerottet wurden. Und auch heute noch gibt es diese Vampirhasser!"

„ Aber was machen wir dann mit ihm? Er braucht doch auch Hilfe. Meine Umwandlung hat ganz anders ausgesehen?"

„Ja, bei mir war es auch ähnlich. Doch hatte ich auch noch mörderische Schmerzen, ausgelöst, durch die Jahrzehntelange Unterdrückung der Vampirseite in mir"

Langsam ließen sich beide wieder in die Sessel neben dem Sofa nieder. Für ein paar Minuten hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Das Knistern der Holzscheite im Kamin, war das einzige was zu hören war. Draco grübelte nach, von wem Potter denn abstammen könnte.

Snape ging es ähnlich. Er grübelte über die Herkunft nach und wie sie das Problem Blutstein lösen konnten. Nebenher glitten seine Augen immer wieder über den Körper des Jungen. Blieben immer öfter an den leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen.

Und plötzlich war wieder diese heiße Welle da, die, von seinem Magen ausgehend durch seinen Körper bis in sein Gesicht strömte. Langsam kroch das Gefühl der Sehnsucht nach diesem Körper, diesen Lippen in sein Herz.

Draco hatte sein Gesicht nun gehoben, um seinen Paten anzusprechen, doch was er nun zu sehen bekam, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Ein Severus Snape, der Potter musterte, wie einen Leckerbissen. Dann zog plötzlich eine feine Röte in das Gesicht seines Paten und in seine Augenpartie schlich sich das Gefühl von Sehnsucht. Dann wanderte dessen Blick wieder zu den Lippen von Potter und Severus schluckte trocken.

Dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er wurde weiß wie eine Wand.

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn in das grinsende Gesicht seines Patensohns hochsehen. Er überging es einfach.

„Wieviel Zeit haben wir zur Verfügung?" fragte Draco nach. „Ich würde sagen, circa 48 Stunden. Bis dahin müssen wir Familie oder Partner haben. Es würde sonst sehr schwer für ihn werden, da er dann nur ein viertel seiner Kräfte nutzen könnte, was hieße, er müsste darauf verzichten, das Tageslicht je wiederzusehen. Ich hatte Glück damals. Mein Blut hat das von Lucius als Familie erkannt und akzeptiert. Doch ob wir bei Potter ebensolches Glück haben, wage ich zu bezweifeln."

Draco entwich ein dreckiges Kichern. „Wer käme wohl als Partner in Frage? Hmmm- ich scheide schon mal aus, denn ich habe Blaise und auch wenn Potter offensichtlich doch kein Lügner war, ist Blaise meine Liebe und die gebe ich nicht mehr auf. Da bleibst ja nur noch du mein liebster Patenonkel." Die Ironie war wohl kaum zu überhören.

...oooooooOOOOOooooooo...


	3. Familie

3 Kap. Familie

„Habe ich denn auch etwas dazu zu sagen?" kam es leise und doch ziemlich deutlich vom Sofa.

Beide- Draco und auch Severus schauten mehr als erstaunt zu Harry rüber. „Du bist wach?" rutschte es Severus überflüssigerweise raus, woraufhin er ärgerlich mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Naja, war ja klar. Nur Potter iss in der Lage ne Umwandlung anders als alle andren hinter sich zu bringen. Er wird natürlich wach- weit vor der Zeit." Doch da Harry sich alles andre als wohl fühlte, ersparte er sich einen Kommentar, sondern schaute nur fragend zu Snape.

„Ich wollte hierher, wollte wissen warum ihr beide mich noch immer so hasst. Und dann komm ich rein, spüre fremde Gefühle, mir wird unendlich heiß und dann...nix. Nun werde ich wach und hier iss von Familie suchen oder Partner die Rede- warum?"

Leise flüsternd hatte es dies gesagt, es war dennoch sehr gut und deutlich zu verstehen.

Severus und Draco sahen sich an und nach einem Nicken von Draco, fing Severus an zu reden.

„Du bist, wie es aussieht, ein Vampir. Frag mich nicht, wie das möglich ist, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Es ist..."

Ein plötzliches aufwallen einer fremden Magie im Raum, unterbrach ihn. Ruckartig fixierten Draco und er den Punkt, der nun zu flimmern begann und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.

Kurz darauf ertönte das vertraute Plopp . Irritiert, da doch hier das Apparieren nicht möglich war, starrten alle den Fremden- der nun lächelnd im Zimmer stand- an. Dann entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge etwas, da eine Unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit zu Harry bestand.

„So", der Fremde rieb sich die Hände. „ Wo ist denn mein Urenkel? Ich hab vor einer Stunde den Ruf der Slytherins von hier erhalten. James hat wohl auch dafür gesorgt, daß sein Sohn erst spät nach Slytherin kam? Wo ist James? Wer sind sie beide?"

Snape rückte ein Stück vor, hob den Zauberstab an und zischte den Fremden an. „ Nun mal ganz langsam. James ist schon seit 17 Jahren tot! Soweit ich weiß, war er nie in Slytherin. Wer sind sie und weshalb können sie in Hogwarts apparieren?" dabei schob er sich unauffällig vor Harry, daß dem Fremden die Sicht versperrt wurde.

Draco stand nur da und starrte. Seine Kinnlade war gerade Richtung Fussboden gefallen und lümmelte sich noch immer da unten rum.

„Das gibt´s doch nicht. Severus, der Mann sieht aus, wie Slytherin persönlich! Ich habe in unseren Bibliotheken mal ein jahrhundertealtes Bild von ihm gesehen! Aber...das ist doch nicht möglich!"

„Doch ist es! Wie ich riechen kann, sind hier 2 recht junge, geborene Vampire! Und ich bin in der Tat Salazar Slytherin persönlich. Ich bin geborener Vampir und der Großvater von James, der offensichtlich von unseren Feinden nach seiner Erweckung erkannt und getötet worden sein muss. Genau wie mein Urenkel kam er im letzten Schuljahr auf eigenen Wunsch nach Slytherin und wurde so erweckt.

Ich weiß noch, das er dann Lilly heiratete und einen Sohn bekam, danach brach der Kontakt ab."

Snape fiel in den Sessel und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Besorgt wanderte sein Blick zu Harry, der ziemlich erschöpft aussah und nun den Fremden fixierte.

Er lehnte sich zu Harry und sprach ihn leise an: „Harry?...du hast noch Familie. Du bist nun völlig sicher und nicht mehr allein. Kein Partner wird dir aufgezwungen werden, um dich zu schützen! Wenn es soweit ist, wird dein Urgroßvater für dich dasein! Schlaf jetzt bitte. Es ist wichtig für die Umwandlung! Den Rest können wir, in Ruhe, später klären."

Vorsichtig strich er ihm mit dem Handrücken noch einmal über die Stirn, die immer noch recht heiß war und Harry sackte dankbar in einen tiefen Schlaf...

**-------------------------------**

Salazar ging nun neugierig zu Harry rüber. „Oh...er sieht James ziemlich ähnlich"- langsam und vorsichtig legte er ihm seine Hände an die Schläfen und kontrollierte seinen Zustand. Erleichtert nahm er die Hände wieder weg.

„Gut reagiert..., die Tränke waren wirklich nötig. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er ziemlich schwach. Er wird nun mindestens 24 Stunden ohne aufzuwachen schlafen."

Severus nickte langsam. Ihm war zwar aufgefallen, daß Harry immer seltener zu den Mahlzeiten kam, doch er dachte, daß er in der Küche essen würde. Nun stutze er Harry? Jetzt rutscht mir in Gedanken schon sein Vorname raus. Dieses kribbelnde heisse Gefühl in seiner Nähe will auch einfach nicht verschwinden. Was ist nur los mit mir? 

Während Severus wegen seiner durcheinander geratenen Gefühlswelt grübelte, grinste Salazar nach einem kurzen unentdeckten Blick in dessen Geist.

Er amüsierte sich, daß so wenig Wissen überliefert wurde. Sonst würde dieser Mann nun wissen, was los war. Naja, er vermutete wenigstens, sich zu verlieben. Doch das mehr dahinter steckte, wusste er offensichtlich nicht. Mit einem breiten Grinsen verabschiedete er sich vorläufig.

„Ich werde dasein, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem er den

Blutstein benötigt", mit diesen Worten gab es wieder ein Plopp und Salazar war verschwunden.

Draco schaute noch immer reichlich verblüfft aus der Wäsche. Doch er musste wohl akzeptieren, daß die gesamte Geschichte erst später aufgelöst wurde. Jetzt schaute er erst mal ziemlich amüsiert zu seinem Paten, der grübelnd wieder in seinem Sessel saß.

„Severus?" „ Hmm?" „ Ich werde Harry jetzt schnell vorbereiten und säubern, dann lege ich ihn rüber in´s Bett. Mein Sofa werde ich einfach über Nacht in ein Bett umwandeln."

„Ist gut, ich werde warten, bis du fertig bist."

Damit schnappte sich Draco Harry mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers und bugsierte ihn rüber auf sein Bett. Dann sprach er schnell noch die Zauber, die verhinderten, daß er während er schlief, das stille Örtchen besuchen musste. Nun noch schnell den Reinigungszauber- ihn in den Pyjama gesteckt und ab unter die Decke.

Er fasste Harry schnell noch einmal an die Stirn, um dann zufrieden feststellen zu können, daß er zwar noch etwas warm war, aber offensichtlich kein Fieber mehr hatte.

--------------oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo----------------


	4. Lecker Sachen

Kapitel 4

Lecker Sachen

Als Draco das Zimmer verließ, tauchte ein grinsender Salazar aus einer sichtgeschützen Ecke auf. Da er einen Schutzzauber über sich gesprochen hatte, fiel er nicht weiter auf, als er in dieser Ecke stand.

„So, mein kleiner ehemalige Gryffindor. Nun werde ich dir mal einen kleinen Ruck in die richtige Richtung deines Partners geben. Es ist nötig mein Kleiner, sonst werdet ihr beide einfach zu aggressiv.", grinste er. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die Stirn von Harry und drang behutsam in seinen Geist ein.

Langsam gestaltete er die Umgebung, versetzte Harry in Erregung und ließ das Bild von dem düsteren Tränkemeister in den Raum gleiten.

Dann schickte er Harry´s Traum-ich in diese Situation und wartete ab. Bleib ich hier? Hmm...mal wieder zusehen wäre was. So ein junger Körper- es ist ja auch nur ein Traum. Ja- ich werde bleiben, warum sich solch ein Ereignis entgehen lassen 

Salazars Grinsen nahm enorme Ausmaße an, als er ein kleines Keuchen vernahm. Na dann, schauen wir mal was er aus der Situation macht, denn ab jetzt ist es sein Wille, der die ganze Sache lenkt. 

Er ließ sich in den neben dem Bett stehenden Sessel gleiten, schloß die Augen und mit einem Lächeln drang er in die hinterste Ecke des Traumraumes ein.

Harry unterdessen fühlte, wie er aus dem dunklen Traumzustand, langsam in einen Raum gezogen wurde. Erregung durchlutete seinen Körper und ein leichtes Zittern breitete sich aus.

Er fühle sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wartete etwas und wie erwartet tauchte vor ihm Severus auf.

Doch ihm war bewusst, daß er schlief. Auch waren seine Sinne viel empfindlicher als sonst. Seltsam- alles ist so klar- ich weiß das ich träume. Tja, ich schätze, daß liegt wohl an meiner Umwandlung. Doch nun zu dem Leckerbissen da vor mir 

Mit einem leichten Knurren in seiner Kehle schritt er auf seinen Traumseverus zu. Sekunden später blickte er etwas erstaunt an sich und Severus herunter, nur um festzustellen, daß beide bereits sämtliche Kleidung verloren hatten.

Eine seltsame Spannung baute sich in seinem Unterleib und Bauch aus, als er das halberigierte Glied von Severus so dicht vor sich sah.

Ihm selbst ging es ja auch nicht viel besser.

Wie immer in seinen Träumen rutschte ihm auch diesmal wieder der Satz heraus: „ Es ist verboten, Professor Snape...wi..wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun". Und wie immer hatte dieser Satz eine noch erregendere Wirkung auf ihn- nun war er ganz hart. Ein wildes Funkeln hatte sich in seine Augen geschlichen und gierig sah er auf den Körper vor sich.

Dieser war wie immer etwas undeutlich. Doch was erwartete er- sein Gedächtnis hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sein Professor wirklich aussah.

Er fühlte, wie sich wunderbar warme, blasse Arme um ihn schlangen. „Halt die Klappe Potter" zischte ihm sein Professor entgegen und wie auch sonst, schickte diese Stimme und der Befehl eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper.

Ein leichtes Keuchen entkam ihm, als warme Lippen sich auf seinen Hals senkten, nur um sanft zu beißen und zu saugen. Seine Hände wanderten ganz automatisch nach vorn, strichen vorsichtig über die Brustwarzen, den Bauch, um dann zärtlich durch die Schamhaare zu streicheln.

Er hörte auf die Atmung seines Professors, die merklich schneller ging. Langsam strich er immer weiter um dessen Penis, während Severus langsam den Kopf neigte um an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen.

Harry keuchte auf, lehnte sich diesen heißen Lippen und der feucht-heißen Zunge entgegen. Dabei vergaß er nicht, seine Hände ständig über Severus Hüfte wandern zu lassen.

Plötzlich fühlte er einen leichten Schwindel, um sich im nächsten Moment gefesselt in dem riesigen Himmelbett vorzufinden, daß aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war.

Vor ihm- ein sichtbar erregter Severus, dessen Penisspitze ein kleiner, im Kerzenlicht glitzernder, Tropfen zierte. Severus hatte ein ziemlich verruchtes, gemeines Lächeln im Gesicht. Oh Gott- allein von diesem Anblick könnte ich schon kommen. Wow- solche Träume wünsch ich mir immer. Das iss einfach Geil 

„Du gehörst jetzt mir" sagte Severus, um beobachten zu können, wie Harry´s Penis bei diesen Worten allein zu zucken begann. „ Ich werde dich nehmen und du kannst nichts dagegen tun- ich werde tief in dir sein!" Harry stöhnte bei diesen Worten laut auf.

„Mach endlich, ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus" zischte er Severus entgegen und bewegte obzön sein Becken um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„ Wie du willst- POTTER"

Langsam kroch er über Harry- küsste seine Waden und leckte über die Kniekehlen, was Harry ein Keuchen und Zucken entlockte. Harrys Verstand konzentrierte sich immer mehr auf diese, im Vergleich zu seiner Haut, heisse Zunge und diese Lippen.

Sein Körper bebte unter den Berührungen von Severus. Er wollte ihn auch berühren und fing an den Fesseln zu ziehen, doch sie umschlangen seine Handgelenke nur umso fester. Ein paar gemurmelte Worte später fand er sich auf dem Bauch liegend wieder.

Langsam wurde seine Hüfte hochgezogen, bis er auf den Knien zu sitzen kam. Sein Stöhnen wurde langsam nur noch von kleinen Berührungen ausgelöst. Die Hände streichelten langsam über seinen Rücken, die Seiten um über die Hüften zu gleiten und die Knie auseinanderzuziehen.

„Oh Goooott...berühre mich endlich richtig! Verdammt noch mal- mein Schwanz explodiert gleich, ohne das etwas passiert ist" doch die Antwort war nur ein ziemlich heiseres Lachen.

Severus leckte sich über die Lippen bei diesem Anblick. Dieses kleine, süsse, rosa Löchlein. Diese feinen Falten. Ein weiterer Spruch und die Knie wurden auch fixiert.

Damit hing Harry´s Hintern ziemlich freizügig in die Höhe und schrie förmlich danach, seinen Schanz in ihm zu versenken. „So süss" murmelte Severus.

Langsam griff er sich Harrys Penis und massiert ihn leicht, was diesem ein erleichteres Stöhnen entlockte. Er beugte sich vor und leckte genüsslich über die Pobacken in Richtung dieser süssen Spalte.

Harry´s Stöhnen nahm an Lautstärke zu und seine Atmung und Erregung steigerte sich in Ausmasse, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Severus unterdessen leckte die Spalte entlang, bis er diese kleine Rosette erreichte. Massierte diese in kreisenden Bewegungen bis er merkte, daß das Zucken immer mehr zunahm und die Muskulatur weicher wurde. Genüsslich drückte er seine Zunge in die Mitte der Rossette, bis die Muskulatur nachgab.

Severus und Harry entkam in diesem Moment ein lautes Stöhnen. Harry, da das Kribbeln in ihm und die Geilheit ihn fast um den Verstand brachte und Severus, der sich an dem Geschmack berauschte und daran dachte, das er sich gleich in dieser Enge versenken würde.

Langsam zog er seine Zunge zurück, griff auf das Tischchen neben ihnen. Keuchend sah er dabei zu, wie das Gel aus der Tube, die er genommen hatte, in die Pospalte von Harry lief. Dieser begrüsste es mit einem Keuchen, als er auch noch Severus Finger spürte, die anfingen, seine Rosette mit leichtem Druck zu massieren.

Immer wieder fuhr er über diese süssen Falten, dehnte sie dabei, machte die Muskulatur weich.

„Oh Gott Severus...i...iich- das ist so verdammt guuuuuuuuuut" keuchte Harry. Er versuchte sich den massierenden Fingern entgegenzudrängen, doch die Fesseln ließen es nicht zu.

Er wollte Severus endlich in sich spüren. Diese Geilheit kannte er nicht. Unbändiges Verlangen danach, daß der andere endlich seinen Schwanz in ihn bohren sollte!

„Bitte- ich will endlich etwas in mir spüren! BITTE!"

„Na, dann wollen wir dich doch mal nicht enttäuschen.", flüstere Severus. Langsam massierte er weiter mit zwei Fingern, spürte die Muskulatur nachgeben und drang mit einem Keuchen von beiden in den jungen Hintern ein.

Er sah auf seine Finger, wie sie feucht in diesem heißen Hintern verschwanden. Hörte Harry´s Stöhnen nach mehr.

Harry schrie auf, als er das erste mal die Prostata traf. Mit einem Lächeln drückte er diesen Punkt- massierte weiter den Schwanz von Harry, doch ließ er ihn nicht kommen.

Harry verfiel in ein kontinuierliches Keuchen, Wimmern und Stöhnen. Severus Finger fühlten wie dieses süsse Loch immer heißer und weicher wurde. Nachdem er 3 Finger Problemlos in Harry versenken konnte entzog er sie ihm mit einem leisen schmatzen.

„Jetzt wird es gleich noch besser- POTTER" Harry stöhnte bei diesen Worten laut auf. Er spürte wie sich die heisse Spitze von Severus´s Penis gegen sein Loch drückte. Immer mehr- immer härter. Dann gab der Muskelring endlich nach und Severus glitt mit einem einzigen Stoß bis zum Anschlag in ihn hinein.

Harry schrie auf- doch nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Erleichterung. Endlich fühlte er diesen geilen Schwanz in sich. „ Beweg dich endlich- oder ich mach dich alle, wenn wir hier fertig sind!"

„Wie du willst" flüsterte Severus. Er selbst musste kurz innehalten, sonst wäre er bei der nächsten Bewegung gekommen. Zu sehen, wie seine Finger in diesem göttlichen kleinen Loch verschwanden- das Stöhnen und Keuchen von Harry, der sich nicht wehren konnte, hatte ihn bis kurz vor die Erlösung gebracht, ohne berührt worden zu sein.

Mit einem kleinen Schlenker seiner Hand waren sämtliche Fesseln verschwunden und sofort drückte sich Harry ihm mehr als gierig entgegen.

Das erleichterte Stöhnen der beiden klang durch den Raum. Severus bewegte sich kraftvoll und schnell- gleichmäßges klatschen von Haut auf Haut hallte in ihren Ohren wider.

Immer wieder strich Severus´s Härte gegen seine Prostata und entlockte Harry einen kleinen Schrei. Sämtliches Denken hatte sich nun endgültig verabschiedet. Immer schneller wurde der Rhythmus, während Severus Harry´s Schwanz im gleichen Takt massierte.

„OOOOoohhhh Goooott...ufff" schrie Harry und kam so heftig, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Sein Unterleib zuckte nach vorn, klemmte somit Severus´s Schwanz in der Spalte ein und seine innere Muskulatur umklammerte regelrecht Severus Schwanz und trieb somit auch ihn über die Schwelle.

Beide hielten völlig aus der Puste inne, um im nächsten Moment zusammenzubrechen. Harry landete auf dem Bett, Severus auf ihm.

„Das war absolut geil" entschlüpfte es Harry. „Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben POTTER" hauchte ihm Severus in den Nacken.

Im nächsten Moment löste er sich auf und Harry glitt in den traumlosen Zustand zurück.

Im realen Raum, blieb ein ziemlich rot aussehender Salazar zurück, dessen Hose offen und mit ziemlich eindeutigen Flecken bedeckt war.

„Wow- was für ein Bild" grinste er und glitt in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

...oooooOOOOOOOooooo...

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

05. Warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht?

Eine gute halbe Stunde später, erwachte Salazar wieder. „Ups- wenn jetzt jemand reingekommen wäre!", schmunzelte er, steckte seinen kleinen Freund zurück, wo er hingehörte und sprach noch schnell einen Reinigungszauber.

Nach einem Seufzen über seine wohl nie abgelegte Nachlässigkeit bei solchen Aktivitäten, begab er sich noch einmal zu Harry, um dessen Zustand zu überprüfen und mit einem Nicken verließ er die Räume nun wirklich. Er würde auf jeden Fall rechtzeitig zurück sein.

Severus saß unterdessen immer noch in dem Sessel, in den er sich hatte fallen lassen, nachdem Slytherin wieder verschwunden war. Draco hatte schon ein paar mal versucht ihn anzusprechen, doch er reagierte einfach nicht. Daraufhin hatte sich Draco schmunzelnd fertig gemacht und sich nun endlich schlafen gelegt.

Sollte sein Pate doch grübeln.

Dieser war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, daß er wirklich nichts um sich herum wahrnahm.

Draco schlief schon eine ganze Weile, als er mit einem: „Oh- Gott" zusammenzuckte und kurz darauf ziemlich geschockt in seinen Schritt starrte. Er hatte gerade einen ziemlich realistisch wirkenden Tagtraum gehabt! Hauptakteure: Er selbst und ein gewisser Exgryffindor!

Seine Hose zeugte dann auch noch davon, daß es ihm ziemlich gefallen hatte.

Still vor sich hinfluchend, verzog er sich nun in seine Räume.

Am nächsten Tag schauten Draco und Severus abwechselnd zu Harry, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Severus musste zum Direktor, der ihn mit Fragen überhäufte. Er müsse doch wissen, was mit dem Jungen ist. Warum er nicht im Unterricht war ...usw, usw, usw.!

Er hätte schreien können vor Wut. Dieser alte Knacker ließ diesen Jungen einfach nicht los. Warum war er nur so versessen darauf, jedes Detail aus dem Leben des Jungen zu wissen?

Harry wurde nun ein zweites mal in eine andere Traumebene gerissen. Diesmal jedoch, war es nicht so angenehm.

Kälte wurde spürbar und Hunger wühlte sich in seinen Magen. Unendliche Traurigkeit drohte ihn förmlich zu ersticken. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer größer und die ersten Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Diese Verzweiflung war für ihn fast nicht zu ertragen.

Als er endlich seine Augen nutzen konnte, fand er sich in einer dreckigen Gefängniszelle wieder. Oh- Gott! Voldemort. Wie kann denn das jetzt sein? Die Verbindung wurde doch zerstört. Völlig verzweifelt versuchte er an seine Stirn zu fassen, nur um festzustellen, daß er bewegungsunfähig in dem Körper steckte.

Mit wachsender Verzweiflung spürte er, wie der andere sich in Bewegung setzte und auf einen Spiegel zuging.

„Hallo Harry! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß wir uns noch einmal sehen! Na- erstaunt? Tja mein Lieber, sieht so aus, als wenn die Familienbande bei dir zugeschlagen haben. Wieso hast du mir das nur angetan? Was hat der Alte mit euch allen gemacht, daß ihr euch gegen mich gestellt habt?"

Harry schluckte bei dieser Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „ Was meinst Du? Ich verstehe nicht? Ich habe mich geweigert, einen Menschen zu töten! Deshalb haben alle mit mir gemeinsam einen Ausweg gesucht! Wir konnten doch nicht zulassen, daß du weiterhin die Zaubererwelt terrorisierst!"

Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„ Verdammt, Junge! Ich bin ein Vampir! Genau wie du auch! Nun überlege mal, was es bedeutet, mir meine Kräfte zu rauben! Nur weil dieser bescheuerte Alte das Oberhaupt des Vampirjägerordens ist. Ich habe niemanden terrorisiert!"

Harry schaute ungläubig in den Spiegel. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß das, was er hier hörte, auch stimmte. Seine Eltern, sein Pate und viele mehr, waren wegen Voldemort gestorben Dann die langen Nächte mit Snape, Draco, Lucius und Narzissa, um einen Plan zu entwickeln.

„I...ich denke nicht, daß Professor Snape, Draco und seine Eltern...daß sie mir dann geholfen hätten! Ich schreibe Dracos Eltern noch heute!"

Das Gesicht im Spiegel sah ihn in grenzenlosem Erstaunen entgegen. „Was? Harry, ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, doch Narzissa und Lucius...sie sind beide vor ca. anderthalb Jahren vom Orden getötet worden. Dumbledore hatte herausgefunden, daß auch sie Vampire sind. Draco konnten wir noch retten, da er noch nicht erwacht war und angeblich seine Vampirseite nicht nutzen kann, ohne seine Eltern. Gott sei Dank konnten wir viele Geheimnisse wahren! Da Dumbledore auch Severus mit Blockaden versehen hatte und er angeblich nicht erwachte, forschte er nie weiter nach. Die Vampirfamilien achteten immer darauf, das keine Informationen nach außen dringen konnten!"

Harry schaute nur noch verblüfft. Wem hatte er dann geschrieben? Mit wem die Pläne ausgearbeitet? Er konnte sich doch noch genau erinnern! Er hatte sich strikt geweigert, einen Menschen zu töten. Dumledore und er hatten sich tagelang deswegen gestritten. Er fühlte sich immer hilfloser. Absolute Verwirrung machte sich nun breit.

„Harry, wir werden uns später noch einmal sehen. Denke über meine Worte in Ruhe nach. Den Voldemort, den Dumbledore der Zaubererwelt vorgaukelt, den gibt es nicht. Ich habe es dir schon so oft gesagt.

Es existiert nur ein alter, durchgeknallter Vampirhasser! Unsere Verbindung bleibt nun- achte auf dein Gedächtnis! Schütze es- mit allem was du zur Verfügung hast! Dein Gedächtnis muss diesmal meine Worte behalten...schütze es...wichtig...sehr"- die Stimme verstummte, dann war er wieder allein.

Harry spürte, trotz seiner absoluten Verwirrtheit, wie sich ein kleines Kribbeln in seiner Stirn sammelte. Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich von dort aus und vermittelte ihm absolute Geborgenheit. Das verzweifelte Gefühl von vorhin, war völlig verschwunden.

Er nahm sich vor, ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Draco zu führen. Das würde auch dessen Verhalten vor anderthalb Jahren erklären. Sein Feind schien total neben sich zu stehen, doch wenn das alles stimmte...dann waren damals Dracos Eltern gestorben!

Doch was war mit allem anderen? Nur die Ruhe- jetzt alles behalten, was ich weiß! Ich bin eh in der Umwandlung, da scheint alles viel klarer und leichter zu sein. 

Er hämmerte diese Informationen wie ein Mantra immer wieder in sein Gedächtnis rein. Die wichtigste Frage, nahm fast sein ganzes Denken ein: Verdammt- mit wem habe ich dann die Pläne und Formeln ausgearbeitet? Narcissa und Lucius waren doch eindeutig dabei? Ja! Nur sahen die beiden alles andere als tot aus!

Jetzt hilft grübeln wohl nichts. Pah!...und gestern war mein größtes Problem, ob ich aus Frust ein Verhältnis mit Paul beginne! Das ist wohl nun mein geringstes Problem! 

Harry spürte, wie langsam wieder die Dunkelheit über seinen Geist strich und ihn in eine erholsame Phase seiner Umwandlung gleiten ließ. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit blieb weiter bestehen, wenn auch die Verwirrtheit noch leicht an seinen Hirnzellen zerrte, so schenkte er jetzt der Stille und Dunkelheit seinen Geist.

oooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Kap 06

Dickköpfe gibt es leider immer

* * *

Hiermit einen Dank an meine Kommischreiber

Snake3, Teddy172, Carina26 und Angie

Ein extra Dankeschön an Teddy172 für den Hinweis der anonymen Kommi´s...mir wäre das gar nicht aufgefallen, daß es dort eine Auswahl gab...

* * *

Und weiter gehts :

Harry erwachte und wie versprochen, war Salazar zur Stelle, um ihm seinen Blutein zu geben. Neugierig besah er sich den Stein.

Aus seinem inneren Instinkt heraus, setzte er den Stein an seinen Mund. Dieser fühlte sich plötzlich warm an und pulsierte. Automatisch fuhren seine neuen Vampirzähne aus dem Oberkiefer und glitten wie durch Butter in die Oberfläche des Steins.

Gierig fing er an zu saugen und sah dabei mit leuchtenden Augen auf Salazar.

Später berichtete er Salazar, was ihm in seinem Traum von Tom Riddle gesagt wurde.

Dieser zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh, eine Manipulation also! Darf ich dein Gedächtnis durchforsten? Es dauert länger und ich sehe vielleicht Dinge, die du lieber für dich behalten möchtest."

Harry überlegte eine Weile, dann nickte er. „ Ich erlaube es. Ausserdem möchte ich, das meine Gedanken und meine Erinnerungen geschützt werden! Niemand soll mehr die Möglichkeit haben, mein Gedächtnis zu verändern! Vor allem die letzten Sachen, die ich in Verbindung mit Tom Riddle erfuhr!"

Salazar nickte und versprach Harry, alles nötige vorzubereiten.

Unterdessen sollte er sich noch etwas erholen und die Zeit nutzen, um seinen Professor kennenzulernen und natürlich auch Draco. Die Aussprache mit diesen beiden war auf jeden Fall nötig!

„Gut, ich werde dann erst mal noch etwas schlafen", sagte Harry und rollte sich einfach herum. Kaum das er richtig lag, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Salazar musste bei diesem Anblick schmunzeln. Der junge Mann sah sehr gut aus. Durch die Umwandlung war er etwas größer geworden, was seine Schlafkleidung auch deutlich zeigte!

Durch eine kurze Bewegung der Hand brachte Salazar dies schnell in Ordnung und deckte Harry zu. Nun war die Umwandlung abgeschlossen und er würde auch nicht mehr wachsen.

Welche Fähigleiten noch in diesem jungen Mann schlummerten, daß würden sie wohl noch feststellen. Salazar verließ diesen Raum, um noch mit Severus zu reden. Dieser hatte bei ihrem letzten Gespräch keinen glücklichen Eindruck gemacht. Er zeigte zwar Verlangen und Zuneigung für den Jungen, doch wehrte er sich mit Händen und Füssen dagegen.

Er wollte nun versuchen, diesem sturen, strengen Mann die Sache etwas schmackhafter zu machen, diesen jungen Mann doch zum Partner zu nehmen. Die Träume der beiden waren ja nicht ganz ohne...!

Harry war dem Tränkemeister ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt, doch verstand er dessen Abneigung nicht. Wie auch, ihm selbst war es ja auch ein Rätsel, warum dieser ihn so behandelte.

Salazar glaubte, daß nicht nur das Gedächtnis von Harry manipuliert wurde, sondern auch von den verschiedensten andern Leuten hier auf Hogwarts- ohne das es jemand je bemerkt hätte.

Dieser alte Zausel hatte geschickt gespielt und so die Parteien erneut aufeinander gehetzt. Er selbst kannte die Umstände nicht genau genug, um die Ausmaße erahnen zu können.

Doch glaubte er, daß auch Severus, Draco und andere Schüler, sowie Lehrer seit vielen Jahren dieser Manipulation unterzogen wurden.

Ja- es ist doch schon sehr ungewönlich, das Harry von Toten Post bekommt. Die Malfoy´s wurden eindeutig ermordet. Wer also hat dem Jungen die Briefe geschickt und mit ihm diesen Trank für Voldemort ausgearbeitet...Draco war völlig verstört, als wir diese Schriftstücke unter den Sachen von Harry fanden, denn die Schrift war eindeutig die seines Vaters und auch seine Mutter schien immer einige Zeilen geschrieben zu haben...versteh ich nicht , dachte Salazar und kratzte sich leicht verzweifelt am Hinterkopf.

Er verstand immer noch nicht, was hier los war. Sollte es wirklich der Hass auf Vampire sein, der solche Verwirrung stiftete? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Dieser alte Zausel soll nur diesen Grund haben?

Aber was war dann mit Voldemort?

Nun raufte er sich doch die Haare...er musste mit allen sprechen, um wenigstens einigermaßen zu verstehen, was hier in all den Jahren geschehen war.

Er nahm sich vor, nach Irland zu reisen, um im dort ansässigen Geschichtsamt die Nachrichten der letzten 2 Jahrzehnte über England einzusehen. Das dürfte dann das Gesamtbild abrunden!

Hier in England die wirklichen Ereignisse vorzufinden, fing er an zu bezweifeln. Er seufzte auf „Nie wieder bleibe ich so lang weg, ohne ständig zu wissen, was hier in meiner Heimat los ist- verdammt noch mal! Die Irren auf dieser Welt werden einfach nicht weniger...eher immer mehr!"

--------------------

Dumbledore wanderte unruhig in seinem Büro umher.

Ich hoffe, daß meine Manipulationen stark genug sind...es wäre fatal, wenn dieser blöde Bursche herausbekäme, was er ist. Naja- erwachen kann er ja nicht mehr, da ich es verhindert habe, dank der Analysen und jahrelangen Arbeit mit Severus und Draco Malfoy...Hihihihi- diese Blödmänner werden alt, ohne ihre wahre Natur gekannt zu haben! Und kurz bevor sie sterben, werde ich ihnen ihre obszöne Existenz unter die Nase reiben...und ihnen den Todesstoß versetzen...Gedächtnisse zu löschen und zu manipulieren ist doch ein leichtes!

Was interssiert mich schon was sie denken und machen...verdammte Legilimentiker- doch nützt es nichts, wenn sie damit meine Machenschaften nicht verhindern können...hähä , ein ziemlich eklig klingendes Kichern erscholl in dem Büro.

Es ärgerte ihn noch immer etwas, das er zwar Ereignisse ändern und löschen konnte, doch nie einsehen konnte, was sie taten, dachten und wie ihre Erinnerungen aussahen. Dieses verdammte Schild der latenten Vampire, war für ihn undurchdringlich.

Nur mit Konzentration auf ein Ereignis konnte er dies löschen oder so umändern, wie es ihm gefiel.

Das er damit Erfolg hatte, merkte er immer am Verhalten seiner Opfer.

Seine eigene Arroganz gewann die Oberhand und er war sich nun sicher, das dieser Potterbengel auch in Slytherin gut aufgehoben war.

Potter, Malfoy und Snape- wenn diese drei an Altersschwäche sterben, dann müsste ich es geschafft haben und diese Obszönitäten der Natur von der Erde getilgt

haben , dachte sich Dumbledore.

Wie falsch er damit lag, wusste er zum Glück der Bereiligten nicht. Seine Arroganz und das Alter, hatten diesen Zausel nachlässig gemacht- zum Glück.

------------

Unterdessen befanden sich Severus und Salazar in einer ziemlich heftigen Diskussion. Dieser verstockte Lehrer wollte einfach nicht einsehen, das seine Vampirgene sich seinen Enkel als Partner gesucht hatten.

„Ich werde diesen Bengel nicht mal mit einer Kneifzange anlangen! Ich liebe ihn nicht... und nur, weil meine Gene etwas wollen, will ich dies noch lange nicht!"

Salazar verdrehte die Augen. Diese Diskussion ging nun schon eine halbe Stunde.

„Severus- es sind nicht nur die Gene...und das weißt du auch sehr genau! Ich habe dich beobachtet und es ist mehr als nur Genetik dahinter. Ich würde meinen, Sehnsucht, Verlangen, Liebe und sogar einen Beschützerinstinkt bei dir gesehen zu haben!"

Es war ein leises Klicken zu hören, doch wurde es in diesem Moment ignoriert.

Severus versteifte sich nach diesen Worten merklich. Er neigte den Kopf etwas nach unten und die nächsten Worte waren mehr ein fauchen: „Ich emfinde nichts, habe es nie, und werde es auch nie! Dieser verfluchte Bengel ist mir nur eins...zuwider- genau wie sein Vater, der das Hobby hatte, mich in seiner Schulzeit zu quälen. Gott sei Dank, war ich ein Jahr über ihm! Sonst hätte ich das letzte Jahr wohl nicht überlebt, da er ja angeblich dann in Slytherin war!"

Harry, der inzwischen putzmunter in der Tür stand, hörte sich diesen Streit, mit immer größer werdenden Stichen in seiner Herzgegend, an. Er konnte spüren, wie die Augen heiß wurden, der Hals immer enger- doch er kämpfte dagegen an.

„Severus bitte, du..."

„Nein- ich werde nichts tun! Ich hasse diesen Jungen!", fauchte Severus. Er war so wütend über diese Umstände, daß er sich noch mehr als vorher dagegen wehrte.

Vampire würden schon merken, wer der Partner ist, da die Gene

es einem zeigen ...Pah- bei ihm ganz sicher nicht !

Genervt drehte er sich um, nur um in die erstarrten Augen von Harry zu sehen. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, was er eben alles gesagt hatte und es bohrte sich eine Hand unbarmherzig in seine Eingeweide.

Ihm wurde schlecht.

Salazar warf einen beunruhigten Blick auf seinen Urenkel. „Harry, es ist nicht so..."

„Oh- das macht nichts", kam es tonlos von Harry. „Ich dachte, wenn ich hierher komme, mit allen einmal rede, dann wird alles besser. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Wohnraum wieder. Langsam ging er zu seinem Koffer, zog Sachen heraus und kleidete sich mit einem Wink an. Dabei fiel ihm auf, daß wohl jemand seine Sachen angesehen hatte. Da nichts fehlte, wie er kurz kontrollierte, war ihm dieser Umstand egal.

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust ließ einfach nicht nach und nahm ihm immer mehr die Luft.

Mit dem nächsten Wink hatte er den Koffer extrem verkleinert und schritt wieder zur Tür, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen.

Im anderen Raum standen Severus und Salazar immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. Er schritt mit einem kleinen Lächeln an ihnen vorbei, um sich auf die Suche nach Draco zu machen, damit dieser ihm sein Zimmer zeigen sollte.

Draco befand sich zu seinem Glück auch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey Draco, könntest du mit bitte mein Zimmer zeigen? Ich möchte dir nicht länger deinen Schlafraum stehlen", meinte er mit einem kleinen verlegenen Lächeln, das nicht mal in die Nähe seiner Augen gelangte.

„Oh- sicher doch. Geht´s dir nun wieder besser? Du siehst aus, als wäre etwas passiert! Was ist gewesen? Warum siehst du mich so seltsam an? Hey...du bist so blass. Hallo?"

Harry war ehrlich verblüfft. Draco hatte es geschafft, nicht einmal Luft zu holen, während dieser Fragenflut. So kannte er diesen Jungen gar nicht.

„Mir geht's schon besser, danke Draco. Nein- es ist nichts weiter passiert. Ich bin noch etwas müde und geschafft und deshalb wohl noch so blass. Tja- ich schaue so, weil ich dich so nicht kenne! Du hast so noch nie mit mir gesprochen!"

„Ja- stimmt. Ich habe jedoch merken müssen, daß vieles anders gelaufen ist, als ich annahm. Ich dachte immer, du wärst ein Lügner. Doch nun musste ich merken, daß dem nicht so war! Tut mir leid- da reden wir mal drüber, wenn es dir besser geht. Im Moment siehst du aus, als wenn du Ruhe brauchst!"

„Ja- ich möchte mich eigenlich nur noch hinlegen"

„Ok- dann mal los. Du hast ein Einzelzimmer bekommen.", damit führte er Harry in sein Zimmer und dieser ließ sich erschöpft auf das schöne Himmelbett fallen- „uff", kam es leise von ihm.

„So, ich lass dich mal allein, denn morgen musst du wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, also nutze die Zeit und komm wieder richtig auf die Beine!", mit einem Augenzwinkern verließ er Harry.

Dieser nutzte diesen Moment und legte so ziemlich alle Verschlusszauber auf die Tür, die er kannte. Dann brach er zusammen.

Er weinte...Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und ließ ihn überstürtzt ins Badezimmer laufen, wo er sich übergab.

Die Verzweiflungswelle die sich nun ausbreitete, hatte es in sich. Die Worte von Snape waren die Hölle für ihn. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was vor seinem Erscheinen noch alles beredet wurde.

Was ist an mir nur so Hassenswert? Ich habe ihm doch all die Jahre nichts getan.

Erschöpft rutschte er neben der Toilette in sich zusammen und schloss seine Augen. Ein leisen Klopfen in seinen Gedanken ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Harry? Was ist mit dir? Deine Gefühle treiben mir die Tränen in die Augen. Süsser, sei mir nicht böse... ich möchte dir helfen. Diese Verzweiflung ist für mich fast nicht zu ertragen! Sorry, wenn ich etwas spioniert habe, doch ich war neugierig, was nach unserem letzten Treffen mit der Verbindung ist. , hörte er die Stimme von Voldemort in seinen Gedanken.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

Oh Tom, ich ..., ups, wo kam das denn her?

Darf ich dich so nennen?

Ja, kein Problem, Junge! Ok, dann lies doch bitte in meine Gedanken, wenn du das kannst.

Ich möchte wirklich nicht erzählen, was ich hören musste. Entschuldige, doch es ist noch frisch und etwas zu schmerzhaft für mich.

Ja sicher kann ich das, durch unsere Verbindung und da ich ein Vampir bin, ist das kein Problem für mich. Danke, daß du es mir gestattest.

In seiner Gefängniszelle schloss Voldemort die Augen und drang vorsichtig in das Gedächtnis von Harry ein, um die letzten Ereignisse zu suchen.

Er war froh, auch wenn er das nicht mal vor sich selbst zugab, diese Verbindung zu haben. Endlich war er nicht mehr allein und konnte mal wieder jemandem helfen...nach so langer Zeit.

----------oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo---------------

tbc

(wie ich hoffe, diesmal schneller)


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 07 

Vielen Dank den Kommischreibern. Ich freue mich, wenn es einigen gefällt, was ich hier fabriziere!

Ich habe keine Beta- also sind einige Unstimmigkeiten und Fehler vorprogrammiert- ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu störend.

Aufbauarbeit und Quälerei 

Harry fühle das sanfte Vordringen von Tom und fühlte wieder diese absolute Geborgenheit von dieser Verbindung ausgehen. Er fühlte, wie sich Wärme und absolute Zufriedenheit langsam ausbreitete und genoß diese Gefühle einfach nur.

Keine Gedankenblitze die ihn alles noch einmal hören ließen. Einfach nur Stille. Ein Lächeln legte sich in seine Gesichtszüge und er schlief langsam und zufrieden ein.

Da Tom vorher noch sehen konnte, wo er sich befand, schickte er ihm einfach einen Zauber durch die Verbindung, der ihn für mindestens 2 Stunden warmhielt und verhinderte, daß er mir einem steifen Nacken aufwachen würde.

Dann sah er, was passiert war.

Das er hierbei auf einmal seine Kräfte nutzte, wurde ihm gar nicht bewusst.

----------------------

Salazar stand inzwischen mehr als nur wütend vor der Tür von Harry und versuchte diese aufzubekommen. Dieser Bengel hatte unbeabsichtigt alles versiegelt! Nicht mal in die Räume apparieren konnte er!

Dabei ließ er eine Schimpftirade nach der anderen auf Severus los.Dieser verbohrte Idiot hatte wohl keine Ahnung, was er mit solch einer Ablehnung anrichten konnte! Wenn er Pech hatte, würde Harry so extrem reagieren, daß er einfach starb! Denn dieser junge Mann war sich seiner Gefühle sicher und akzeptierte sie auch.

Er hatte den ersten Schritt auf Severus zu gemacht, um ihm näher zu sein.

Dieser stand immer noch recht versteinert neben ihm und musste immer mehr gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen...bis er schließlich verlor und völlig überstürtzt losrannte.

Gott sei Dank waren seine Privaträume sehr nah- so schaffte er es noch in sein Badezimmer, um sich dann hemmungslos zu übergeben.

Die Krämpfe wurden immer schlimmer und nahmen ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft zum atmen. Schließlich sackte er mehr als erschöpft zu Boden.

Er fühlte sich elend. Nicht nur, daß sein Körper so auf sein Verhalten reagierte. Auch er selbst hätte in diesem Moment heulen können. Er spürte all dies, was Salazar ihm sagte.

Doch die Angst davor, war noch zu groß. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihn einfach zu schmerzhaft gelehrt, daß er nur wegen seiner Fähigkeiten, seines Standes, oder seines Geldes wegen interessant war. So zog er sich im Alter von 25 völlig in sein Schneckenhaus zurück und ließ nie wieder jemanden in sein Herz hinein.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Harry auf diesem Sofa liegen sah.

Das Gefühl, was er dort spürte, jagte ihm solch eine Angst ein, daß er sofort auf Abwehr umschaltete...und das mit allen Mitteln.

Ein leises Knarren war zu hören und Salazar betrat sein Badezimmer.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich weiß, das es im Moment schlimm ist, doch die Übelkeit wird nachlassen. Du hast einen ziemlichen Schaden angerichtet. Nicht nur bei dir, sondern auch bei Harry.

Auch er wird auch unter körperlichen Qualen leiden, die deine offene Ablehnung, ihm gegenüber, hervorrufen. Ich hoffe nur, daß es nicht zu schlimm ist, denn er wollte offensichtlich nicht, das jemand seine Räume betritt und hat die Tür sehr gut versiegelt! Dieser Bengel ist stark in seiner Magie und hat es tatsächlich geschafft, mich auszusperren."

Severus starrte Salazar entgeistert an. „Was?", kam es ziemlich rau und verschrocken von Severus.

Ihm war die völlige Hilflosigkeit anzusehen. „Ich wollte ihm doch nicht wehtun! Erst recht wollte ich nicht, daß er sich jetzt auch so quälen muss!", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, als das er seine Worte an Salazar richtete.

„Da fällt mir ein: Sir, versuchen sie doch, auf mentaler Ebene zu ihm durchzudringen."

Salazar verdrehte die Augen...das es ihm dies aber auch nicht gleich einfiel! Die Verbundenheit der Slytherins! Er war wohl schon zu lange ohne seine Familie unterwegs..

Augenblicklich schloss er die Augen und suchte nach der Magie seines Urenkels. Ein Lächeln glitt in sein Gesicht, als er die Präsenz von ihm fühlen konnte. Auch, daß er momentan schlief und es ihm wohl auch ganz gut ging. Er konnte erkennen, daß er durch einen Zauber warmgehalten wurde.

Er spürte auch noch die Restpräsenz von jemand anderem. Sie wirkte beschützend und aufbauend auf seinen Jungen.

„Sir? Haben sie ihn gefunden? Geht es ihm gut? Nun sagen sie doch schon etwas!"

Die Ungeduld des Lehrers brachte Salazar zum schmunzeln.

Aha, da ist also jemand mehr als nur besorgt. Er ist ungeduldig und bestürzt, der ‚liebe' Mann.

„Ja Severus, es geht ihm gut. Er hat es überstanden. So wie es aussieht, hatte er Hilfe. Derjenige hat ihn beruhigt und so dafür gesorgt, das er sich beschützt und sicher fühlte, dann ist er eingeschlafen.!"

Severus atmete erleichtert aus. Diese ganze Angelegenheit raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv! Im Moment war er jedoch zu erschöpft, um weiter nachzudenken. Er quälte sich hoch und tapste in sein Wohnzimmer, um sich dort auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen.

„Sir? Ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt noch etwas ausruhen müssen. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich 3 Tage hintereinanderweg gearbeitet.

Entschuldigen sie, aber könnten wir alles weitere später besprechen?"

Salazar hatte schon längst mit dieser Erschöpfung gerechnet und nickte. „Sicher Severus, schlaf erst einmal. Du wirst schnell erholt sein, da du Vampir bist. Sei froh darüber! Wäre diese Sache während des ‚noch Menschseins' geschehen, wärst du nun für Tage außer Gefecht!"

Für einen Moment sah er das Unverständnis in den Augen dieses Mannes aufleuchten, doch dann siegte die Müdigkeit. Er fiel einfach zur Seite und war fest eingeschlafen.

Daraufhin legte Salazar ihn mit Hilfe eines Zaubers richtig auf´s Sofa und deckte ihn gut zu. Wärme war im Moment sehr wichtig für den geschwächten Körper.

Noch einen Wärmezauber zur Sicherheit, dann verließ er die Räume des Professors.

Er legte noch einen Stille- und Verschlusszauber über diese Räume, damit dieser für mindestens 2 Stunden seine Ruhe haben würde.

Er war in die Kammer appariert, um dort in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Was war das nur? Diese fremde Präsenz, die Harry beruhigte...sie war mir fremd und doch irgendwie vertraut! Sollte doch noch ein versprengtes Familienmitglied existieren?

Er ärgerte sich mittlerweile immer mehr, daß er damals nur im Ausland war, um sich und seine Familie zu schützen.

Auch James besuchte er nie direkt. Dieser war immer in Schloss Slytherin zu Besuch.

Und wer war dieser Tom Riddle, oder auch Voldemort genau? Er kannte diese Geschichte nicht genau, er hatte nur von Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Voldemort in der damaligen Zeit gehört. War es vielleicht besser zu warten, bis er Harry überprüfen konnte, oder sollte er gleich nach Irland reisen? Doch es ging Harry im Moment nicht so gut und es wäre besser, wenn er dabliebe.

Dann räume ich eben das Archiv leer...das fällt sicher nicht sehr auf und ich habe dann die Möglichkeit, hier alles in Ruhe durchzulesen.

Es ploppte, und damit war Salazar erst einmal verschwunden.

Unterdessen, in einer Zelle in Askaban, zog sich Tom wieder aus Harry´s Gedanken zurück. Er hatte gesehen, was dem Jungen so zugesetzt hatte und auch noch erfahren, daß der Gründer Salazar Slytherin, noch sehr lebendig war!

Er konnte es kaum fassen. Doch vor allem empfand er Freude darüber.

Langsam zog er seinen Blutstein aus seinem Versteck. Er grinste, als er auf dieses Bäuchlein schaute. Niemand war auf die Idee gekommen, das diese kleine ‚Wampe' unecht sein könnte und als Versteck für seinen Stein diente.

Dieser Blutstein wurde ihm von seiner Mutter hinterlassen. Er bekam ihn an seinem 14 Geburtstag ausgehändigt.

Doch leider konnte er nicht sagen, wie dieser in den Besitz seiner Familie gelangte...er war nur froh, daß es so war! Nicht auszudenken, wie er existieren müsste, hätte er diesen kostbaren Schatz nicht!

„Na dann mal los", kam es leise. Er setzte den Stein an und fing an, sich satt zu trinken. Kaum das er fertig war und der Stein wieder sicher verstaut, spürte er die Kälte kommen.

„Das war ja gerade noch rechtzeitig. Im geschwächten Zustand diesen Dingern ausgeliefert sein, ist kaum zu ertragen.", seufzte er und schloß gequält seine Augen.

Ein leichtes Flimmern erschien und schützte ihn vor dem ganzen Ausmaß der Auswirkungen.

Harry hatte angefangen zu träumen und so automatisch die Verbindung zu Tom aktiviert. Er hörte die Gedanken, die Zweifel und spürte die Angst und Verzweiflung die Tom in Wellen überkam.

Es tut mir leid Tom. Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist , kam es traurig von Harry.

He Kleiner, mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Dumbledore konnte schon immer gut manipulieren! Ich hatte dir damals gesagt, daß wir verwandt sein müssen...daran kannst du dich wohl nicht erinnern?

Nein- das ist mir jetzt völlig neu , kam es leicht geschockt von Harry. Naja, es gab verschiedene Ereignisse, bei denen ich dir das zu sagen versuchte! Doch jedesmal, wenn ich dies schaffte, wurdest du nach ein paar Tagen wieder so komisch und es war nicht mehr möglich an dich heranzukommen!

Aber ich kann mich an keine Gespräche erinnern! Nur an Kämpfe, bei denen ich sterben sollte. Die Erinnerungen wirken jetzt verschwommen- komisch , kam es leiser werdend von Harry.

Gut Harry, dann hier ein paar Informationen, die ich dir hinterlasse! Keine Sorge, ich mache es so, daß du dich auf jeden Fall sehr gut an dieses Gespräch erinnern kannst!

Also- als erstes...Deine Eltern habe ich nie auch nur angefasst! Er waren Freunde, die vom Jägerorden abgeschlachtet wurden! Du solltest in dieser Nacht auch getötet werden! Ich wollte dich schützen und so traf uns beide der Fluch. Warum er sich dabei praktisch aufhob, weiß ich nicht! Doch wir beide überlebten und tragen nun diese Fluchnarbe...du auf der Stirn und ich auf meinem linken Oberarm.

Dabei hast du geblutet! Ich wischte es instinktiv ab und leckte mir über die Hand. So habe ich festgestellt, daß dein Blut genau wie das, was mein Blutstein enthält, schmeckt. Bis auf einen sehr kleinen Unterschied.

Dies ist aber nur in der Familie möglich! Dieser Moment der Verblüffung wurde auch genutzt und du mir entrissen. So wurden wir getrennt und Dumbledore verbreitete Schreckensnachrichten, die nie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er machte uns beide nach dieser Nacht zu Feinden, da er weder dich noch mich mit einem Fluch töten konnte. Die Männer, die dann in´s Zimmer kamen, verhinderten wohl, daß er es bei dir noch einmal versuchte.

Oh- die Verbindung wird schwächer...ich habe dich nie angegriffen Harry! Das schwöre ich dir! Das sind Geisterbilder von Dumbledore! Bitte glaube mir. Ich...sicher...aber nicht, um..., damit war die Stimme in Harry´s Geist verstummt.

Er wurde langsam wach und sich der unbequemen Lage, in der er sich befand, bewusst. Seltsamerweise war ihm schön warm und auch sonst tat ihm, trotz der schlechten Körperhaltung, nichts weh.

Er rappelte sich auf und tapste zum Spiegel. Müde und mit dunklen Augenrändern blickte ihm sein eigenes Gesicht entgegen. Er stellte das Wasser an und wusch sich sein Gesicht und spülte seinen Mund gründlich aus.

Eine Frage beschäftigte ihn nun doch noch. Warum war er noch auf der Schule? Die Ereignisse verschwammen immer mehr in seinem Geist und machten beängstigend vielen Zeiträumen platz, wo Harry keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war.

Im letzten Schuljahr fehlten ihm auf einmal fast 9 Monate!

„Dann kann es ja nur Dumbledore sein! Dieser verdammte, alte, verrunzelte, hässliche Sack! Dann sind Draco und die anderen wahrscheinlich auch manipuliert worden! Doch wie? ...Naja, jetzt erst mal meine Erinnerungen schützen lassen."

Grummelnd verließ er das Bad. Er setzte sich in seinem Wohn- und Schlafbereich auf´s Bett und schloss die Augen. Langsam suchte er seinen Großvater, nur um Salazars Präsenz in der Kammer zu entdecken.

„Ohje- die maulende Myrte...aber wie soll ich auch sonst hinkommen. So ein Mist nochmal! Warum kann man hier aber auch nicht apparieren, seufzte er auf.

Dann schnappte er sich schnell die Karte der Rumtreiber und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kammer.

Der Alte trabte wie immer in seinem Büro hin und her, also würde er wenigstens sicher unten ankommen.

Kaum auf der Toilette angekommen, versuchte er diese so leise wie möglich zu öffnen, in der stillen Hoffnung, dieser Nervensäge nicht zu begegnen.

Er hatte Glück.

Als er in der Haupthalle der Kammer ankam, klappte ihm der Kiefer vor Erstaunen auf. Sein Urgroßvater hatte hier ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Der Basilisk war weg, alles sah wie neu aus! Die Wasserbecken warfen glitzernde Reflexe durch die ganze Halle. Das Wasser selbst, schien ein herrliches Blau zu haben.

„Wow, ist das schön hier!", entfuhr es ihm.

Damit hatte er auch gleich die Aufmerksamkeit von Salazar auf sich gezogen, der schmunzelnd aus einem kleinen Nebenraum trat.

„Sicher ist es das. Diese Kammer dient schließlich der Erholung! Vor allem, wenn man mal die Stille sucht, in einem Schulgebäude voll lärmender Schüler!"

„Und wieso war dann hier ein Basilisk? Dieser hat damals eine Schülerin umgebracht! Und in meiner eigenen Schulzeit, hat er Schüler und eine Katze versteinert!", kam es sehr verwirrt von Harry.

Salazar schaute ihn völlig verblüfft an... „Was? Basilisk? Hier in den Ruhe- und Erholungshallen von Hogwart´s? Wer hat sich denn solch eine Geschichte ausgedacht?"

„Tut mir leid, das ist keine Geschichte! Das tote Mädchen ist als Geist auf Hogwarts geblieben und nervt fürchterlich. Und die Ereignisse in meinem 2. Schuljahr sind immer noch sehr real in meinem Kopf", sagte Harry zu ihm.

„Ach ja, Kopf- das ist der Grund, warum ich zu dir komme. Kannst du dafür sorgen, daß meine Erinnerungen nicht mehr verändert, oder gelöscht werden können?"

„Ja sicher kann ich das. Wir Vampire können untereinander Legilimens anwenden und haben dadurch das Glück, Zauber zu nutzen, die unseren Geist vor dem Obliviate und anderen Gedächtniszaubern der normalen Menschen schützen.

Die normalen Zauberer plündern meist Denkarien, um an Informationen zu kommen. Viele machen den Fehler, diese nicht ausreichend zu schützen und so kommen Menschen wie Dumbledore auch an Informationen.

Doch Legelimentik funktioniert nur bei uns.

Es hätte Severus damals auffallen müssen, daß du ein geborener Vampir bist...denn normale Menschen sind dieser Fähigkeit nicht mächtig.

Oh- entschuldige. Als wir uns kennenlernten, erzählte er sehr viel über dich.", kam es entschuldigend von Salazar, der Harry eigentlich nicht noch einmal an Severus erinnern wollte- jedenfallst nicht jetzt.

Harry´s Gesicht zeigte deutliche Ablehnung. „Es ist egal. Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß er so ist, schließlich kenne ich ihn nicht erst seit gestern! Es war nur etwas seltsam, daß ich etwas später so heftig reagiert habe."

Er winkte ab und drehte sich leicht weg, um Salazar den Blick in sein Gesicht zu nehmen. Der Schmerz, den er jetzt wieder fühlte, war dort sicher gut zu erkennen. Einen Moment später hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und drehte sich zu Salazar. „Und- wollen wir dann anfangen? Ich möchte das Gespräch von vorhin auf keinen Fall vergessen! Und ich glaube kaum, das ich es für mich behalten kann, wenn ich Dumbledore begegne!", kam es leicht lächeln von ihm.

„Etwas Beherrschung wäre auch nicht schlecht- etwas, damit ich mich besser unter Kontrolle habe?"

„Sicher, setz dich dort drüben entspannt hin und schließe deine Augen! Es ist nur ein Schutz, also werde ich jetzt keine Erinnerung oder dergleichen sehen. Es könnte schmerzhaft werden, doch nicht mehr, als starke Kopfschmerzen, die dann schnell wieder abklingen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Ja- kein Problem. Dann fang mal an", sagte Harry und schloss entspannt die Augen. Er hörte die gemurmelten Worte und spürte die warmen Hände von Salazar an seinen Schläfen. Ein sanftes Kribbeln fing an, wurde drückend, doch dann war es schon vorbei.

„So, das war es. Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu schmerzhaft?"

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Nein, ich habe außer einem Drücken nur ein angenehmes Kribbeln gespürt! Danke, daß du das für mich getan hast"

Sie besprachen noch die Informationen, die er von Tom Riddle bekommen hatte und was er sonst noch über ihn wusste.

Sein Urgroßvater vermutete, daß auch Tom ein direkter Nachfahre von ihm war. Allerdings von einer Seite, von der er dachte, sie wäre ausgerottet worden. Er verstand jetzt einiges mehr.

Dumbledor war wohl schon immer ein Vampirhasser und Anführer eines Ordens, der Wesen ihrer Art jagte und tötete. Wenn die Opfer zu bekannt sind, oder geschützt, dann verhindert er das erwachen, oder nimmt ihnen die Vampirseite, bzw. die Zauberkräfte.

Intrigen werden gesponnen und so haben nach Jahrzehnten die Opfer kaum eine Möglichkeit, die Ereignisse nachzuvollziehen, oder die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen.

Sie müssten sich wohl damit abfinden, einige Dinge nicht ganz aufklären zu können.

-------ooooOOOOOOOOoooo--------

tbc(ich versuch mich zu beeilen)


	8. Chapter 8

Probleme

Kapitel 08

Vielen Dank an meine Kommischreiber!

Das treibt dann doch ein wenig an!

Harry fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Die letzten Tage hatte er mit Nachforschungen und Unterricht verbracht. Doch leider waren auch sehr viele Fragen offengeblieben.

Salazar hatte feststellen müssen, daß dieser alte Zausel mit den zielgerichteten #Amnesia# einen nicht wieder gut zu machenden Schaden angerichtet hatte. Um wirklich sicher zu sein, hatte Dumbledore ein sehr hohes Maß an Magie verwendet und die Erinnerung war vollständig verlorengegangen.

Harry hatte mit dieser Tatsache ziemliche Probleme. Jetzt, da seine wahre Seite erwacht war, erwiesen sich die inplantierten Erinnerungen als zu schwach. So blieben immer mehr Zeiträume, in denen er sich nichts erinnern konnte.

Langsam fing er an zu zittern.

Er saß wieder im Turm vor seinem Geheimraum und grübelte. Hermine und Ron traten kaum noch in seinen Überlegungen auf. Sie waren nebensächlich geworden...

Seine Einsamkeit war zwar immer noch in gewissem Maß vorhanden, doch mit Draco´s und der Hilfe der anderen Slytherins, hatte er genug Ablenkung.

Auch bei ihnen stellten sie Manipulationen fest- jedoch waren die künstlichen Erinnerungen bei Draco und seinen Freunden besser und fester verankert.

Nachdem sie diese aufgelöst hatten, blieben leider auch bei Draco und seinen Freunden die allseits gehaßten Erinnerungslücken zurück.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Snape.

Wieder lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und er erhob sich, um in seinem kleinen Geheimraum zu verschwinden.

Diesmal ließ er sich auf ein kleines Fell vor dem Kamin fallen und starrte in die Flammen. Ein langsames vor und zurückwippen seines Oberkörpers begann, ohne das es ihm so recht bewusst war.

Die Gedanken an den Tränkemeister waren immer noch sehr schmerzhaft. Tränen stiegen ihm wieder in die Augen und ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen geisterte durch den Raum.

Seit ein paar Tagen hatte er ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen. Weder beim Unterricht, was ihn doch sehr wunderte, noch beim Essen, oder in den Gängen von Hogwarts.

Soll mir doch nur Recht sein. So fällt mir das Vergessen nur leichter , dachte sich Harry und rieb sich mit einer genervten Bewegung über die Augen.

Diese Traurigkeit war einfach nervig! Wenigstens hatte er es mit Toms Hilfe geschafft, die Träume zu verhindern.

Auf diese Qual, was sein könnte, hatte er wahrlich keine Lust.

Langsam drehte er seine Sitzposition und ließ sich gegen einen der Sessel sinken.

Ein kleines verzweifeltes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er seine Augen schloss und seine Verbindung zu Tom suchte.

Tom- bist du wach, sandte er vorsichtig durch ihre Verbindung. Es dauerte wie immer eine kleine Weile, doch dann spürte er die bekannte Verbundenheit aufkommen, die in letzter Zeit sein größter Halt wurde.

Hey, mein Kleiner. Wie geht es dir so? Oh- ich merke schon, du bist wieder in deinem Zimmer und denkst nach. Ist es wieder schlimm?

Ein Seufzen klang durch den Raum. Ach Tom- alles ist so verwirrend geworden, seit ich nach Slytherin kam. Wir habe auch noch immer nicht herausgefunden, wo die Briefe der #Malfyoys# herkommen. Aber wir haben beschlossen, daß es wohl am sichersten ist, wenn ich einfach weiter antworten. Draco wird damit nicht weiter behelligt, da es ihm sehr zusetzt.

Ein kleines Knurren drang in seine Gedanken und er mußte unwillkürlich darauf grinsen.

Harry, ich glaube kaum, das dies der Grund ist, warum dir vorhin die Tränen kamen, kam es leise und vorsichtig bei ihm an.

Tom... - kam es erstickt von ihm. Eine heiße Welle des Schmerzes zog wieder durch seinen Körper. Wieder einmal gab es die Stiche in seiner Brust und der ihm schon bekannte Druck nahm ihm fast den Atem.

Es tut so weh...obwohl er nichts von meinen Gefühlen weiß- doch diesen Hass zu hören... , wieder drang ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen durch diesen kleinen Raum.

Harry krümmte sich immer mehr zusammen und sank so ganz auf den Boden. Die körperlichen Schmerzen blieben diesmal länger und kamen in regelmäßigen Wellen. Doch waren sie nicht mehr so schlimm, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen.

Er drehte sich ganz auf die Seite und zog die Beine an seinen Bauch.

Tom unterdessen war regelrecht verzweifelt. Der Junge hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen- und so war es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei für diesem Tränkemeister, sondern wohl eher wirkliche Liebe, oder der genetische Partner des Jungen!

Er konnte sich verschwommen daran erinnern, daß eine Ablehnung schlimme Folgen für beide haben könnte!

Der Drang seinem Kleinen, den er nun schon so sehr mochte, helfen zu können, wurde beinahe übermächtig.

Harry spürte, wie ihm Tom eine Welle der Zuneigung schickte. Nur leider blieb diesmal die Wirkung aus.

Die Verzweiflung brach immer mehr durch, sowie der Drang nach Geborgenheit und Hilfe durch Tom. Zu ihm fühlte er ein besonderes Vertrauen, obwohl er doch angeblich das #Böse schlechthin# war.

Jedoch glaubte Harry diesen Lügen seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr.

Beide wollte zueinander. Harry murmelte verzweifelt: „Tom, so hilf mir doch- ich kann bald nicht mehr."

Das er diesen Gedanken auch mental übermittelte, bekam er durch seine Aufgewühltheit überhaupt nicht mit.

Harry- ...Harry? „Oh- bei Salazar, was soll ich denn nur tun? Ich will zu ihm!", sprach er leise und verzweifelt in seiner Zelle. Leise hallten diese Worte wider.

Tom? Ich wünschte wirklich, du könntest bei mir sein. Das wär wirklich schön

Zeitgleich dachten und sprachen sie ihren Wunsch aus. Beide schlossen die Augen und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu fühlen. Ganz so, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten, um sich danach geborgen und sicher zu fühlen.

Beide bemerkten nicht den leichten grünen Schein, der sich über ihren Körper legte- bei Tom in Askaban und bei Harry in seinem geheimen Turmzimmer.

Der Alarm, der dann in Askaban losging, erreichte die Ohren von Tom Riddle schon nicht mehr. Er war ganz einfach aus der Zelle verschwunden, ganz so, als sei er nie dort gewesen.

In der Zwischenzeit rannte Severus in seinen Räumen Kreise.

Salazar beobachtete ihn dabei leicht amüsiert. Er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, diesen Mann in die richtige Richtung zu leiten, egal, was dieser dachte!

Doch sah es mittlerweile so aus, als seien seine Bemühungen nicht mehr nötig. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, als er an die Träume der beiden dachte.

Ja, hmmmmm- da würde ich auch ins Grübeln kommen. Das war aber auch lecker. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte noch einmal welche schicken. Aber ich will den Jungen ja nicht unnötig quälen.

„Sir? Hallo?...HALLO!", schrie Severus nun mittlerweile schon, sodaß sich Salazar verdutzt umdrehte und Severus erstaunt ansah.

„Ja? Was ist denn los Severus? Du solltest mich bitte auch mit #du# ansprechen, schließlich mach ich es bei dir doch auch! Es schafft einfach eine bessere Vertrauensbasis- ja?"

„In Ordnung- wenn du...meinst. Seltsames Gefühl ist das", murmelte er leise.

„Ach ja, etwas mit Harry ist seltsam in den letzten Tagen. Ich habe viel überlegt und wollte nun seit 2 Tagen mit ihm reden, doch es ist einfach nicht möglich! Während der wenigen Stunden ignorierte er mich und arbeitete mit Draco eng zusammen.

Während des Essens sah er praktisch durch mich hindurch! Ohne jegliche Emotion zu zeigen! Dann wollte ich ihn ansprechen, prallte jedoch an einem Schild ab!", kam es nun immer verzweifelter von Severus.

Salazar schaute ihn alarmiert an, sagte aber erst mal nichts, sondern ließ ihn weiter berichten.

„ Ich habe es dann noch öfter versucht, doch immer war ein Schutzschild da und er machte den Eindruck, als würde er in dem Moment nichts fühlen. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck, als würde er mich überhaupt nicht sehen!"

Er hielt nun in seiner Lauferei inne und schaute Salazar ratlos und Hilfe suchend an.

„Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Das merke ich nun immer mehr. Ich...ich, was? Himmel noch mal- bitte hilf mir doch! Ich komme einfach nicht mehr an den Jungen ran."

Hilflos ließ er sich in seinem Sessel nieder und stützte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen ab.

Überrascht bemerkte er das heiße Gefühl von aufsteigenden Tränen. Noch überraschter jedoch war er, als die erste Träne tatsächlich einen Weg aus seinen Augen fand.

Peinlich berührt senkte er den Kopf noch mehr, um den Blick darauf auf jeden Fall zu verhindern. Wann war er zu solch einem Weichei geworden- blöde Gene und Gefühle! Sie machten ihn doch nur schwach und Hilflos!

Severus fühlte eine sanfte Hand unter seinem Kinn, die seinen Kopf langsam nach oben drückte. „Nein- sie macht dich nicht schwach. Sie macht dich stärker! Denn du musst kämpfen, um Glücklich zu sein- Erfüllung zu finden, wie auch immer du es ausdrücken möchtest!", flüsterte ihm Salazar zu.

Ungläubig schaute er in dessen Augen. Doch ihm war bewusst, daß Salazar genug Erfahrung hatte, um zu Wissen, was er sagte.

Das war also die Wahrheit. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man es schafft, kam es leise von Severus.

Dieser ließ das Kinn von Severus los und fing wild gestikulierend an zu erklären:„Es ist einfach wunderbar!

Einen geliebten Menschen im Arm zu halten, zu küssen, neben ihm aufzuwachen, zu streiten und ihn körperlich zu lieben- das ist einfach...eigentlich gibt es keine Worte, die es richtig ausdrücken können. Man ist einfach Glücklich und Vollständig und fühlt unendliche Geborgenheit, wenn man sicher weiß, daß der Partner es ebenso empfindet! Wir Vampire haben das Glück, dies immer zu wissen. Es ist toll!", schwärmte er Severus vor.

Severus nickte nur. Er war von dieser sehr leidenschaftlich vorgebrachten Erklärung überrascht und auch beeindruckt.

„Ich werde, wenn hier alles geklärt ist, mal ein paar Bücher mitbringen, die uns geborene Vampire betreffen. Doch im Moment ist es leider so, daß dich Harry wirklich #ausblendet#!" , wurde Severus nun wieder sehr ernst erklärt.

Erstaunt hob er wieder den Kopf um Salazar zu zeigen, daß er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Tja- es ist ein Schutzmechanismus. Nach der Ablehnung reagiert euer Körper sehr stark. Der abgelehnte Partner hat länger damit zu tun und manchmal ist es so, das die Ursache einfach ausgeblendet wird- in dem Fall bist das du!"

Ein schwaches Nicken von Severus zeigte, daß er verstanden hatte. Und Salazar sprach weiter: „Dadurch erfahren wir auch, daß er ein sehr starker Vampir ist. Denn nur wirkliche Anführer und Clanoberhäupter können diesen Schutzmechanismus unbewußt aktivieren. Ich werde ihn jetzt suchen und mit ihm reden. Das Problem muss endlich gelöst werden und ihr beide solltet euch dringend aussprechen...und vielleicht ein bisschen mehr!", kam es Augenzwinkernd von Salazar.

Er nickte Severus noch einmal zu, um dieses zusammengesunkene häufchen Unglück erst mal allein zu lassen, damit dieser seine Gedanken und Gefühle ordnen konnte.

Zufrieden lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg, um erst einmal einen kräftigen Happen zu sich zu nehmen und dann seinen Urenkel zu suchen.

...ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo...

tbc.

Ich würde mich über einen kleinen Kommentar- ob positiv, oder negativ immer freuen...habe keine Beta- also Sorry für übersehene Fehler!


	9. Ein Hinweis für Euch

Hallo

Leider kein neues Kapi...nur eine Info- doch erst einmal ein Danke an die Kommischreiber:

**Snake3**

**Teddy172**- Dank für den Hinweis #freu#

**Carina26**

**Angie** - alles wird so nach und nach geklärt... #schmunzel#

**Salazar Azrael Slytherin**

**Elektra van Helsing**

**Schattentänzerin**-... tja, ich mag den alten Dumbledore nicht besonders. Er hat es schließlich zugelassen, das ein Kind 11 Jahre lang wie Dreck behandelt wird, obwohl es sicher andere Möglichkeiten gab... #Kopfschüttel#

**MoniMahoni**

**Lady Armitage**-...Ich mag Vampiergeschichten nun mal sehr und so werden so manche zum Vampir. #zwinker#

Voldi hat hier keine „erloschenen Kräfte" ! Sie wurden ihm genommen! Sie tauchen hier auf, wenn er in Kontakt mit demjenigen kommt, der sie ihm nahm (Harry)...was ihm selbst wohl noch nicht so recht bewusst wurde.

Nun der Hinweis: Leider muss ich die Geschichte erst einmal auf Eis legen, da ich im Moment einfach nicht zum schreiben komme- Sorry.

Ich habe jetzt einen zeitlich begrenzten Job bekommen, der zusammen mit Kind, Hund und Haushalt so ziemlich alle Zeit wegfrisst... Ab Anfang Oktober sieht die Sache dann wieder anders aus...dann wird es auch sicher weitergehen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben.

Grüßchen schick

Ciao Eure KiraRobin


	10. Tom

Hallo!

Ich habe lange nicht schreiben können, doch jetzt habe ich wieder Zeit und Ruhe gefunden. Ich hoffe, ich habe den Anschluss gut hinbekommen, denn immerhin ist ein halbes Jahr vergangen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinen damaligen Schreibstil wieder so getroffen habe.

Einen Betaleser habe ich leider nicht, also vergebt mir die übersehenen Fehler...

So, nun wünsch ich Euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Über jegliche Kritik würde ich mich freuen!

Lieben Gruß

KiraRobin

09 Kapitel

TOM

Unterdessen fühlte Harry, wie er behutsam in den Arm genommen wurde. Leises Schluchzen drang immer noch durch den Raum und ebbte langsam ab.

Tom war mehr als erstaunt, sich plötzlich in diesem Raum wiederzufinden und auch noch mit einem Magiepotential, daß seinem Alten doch sehr nahe kam. Doch erst einmal interessierte ihn das Häufchen Elend, daß dort am Boden lag und so zog er Harry in seine Arme.

wow- das fühlt sich so richtig gut an, den Kleinen in meinen Armen zu halten 

Langsam und bedächtig strich er ihm immer wieder über den Rücken von Harry.

Dieser hatte längst mitbekommen, wer ihn dort im Arm hielt. Doch es war ihm egal. Die Schmerzen waren fast völlig weg und er bekam auch wieder leichter Luft.

„Schön, daß du hier bist! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das ging- doch das ist jetzt egal. Danke, daß du für mich da bist", sagte Harry leise und schaute in zwei wunderschöne grüne Augen, die seinen eigenen verdammt ähnlich waren.

„Deine Augen!"- kam es im Chor von den Beiden. Erstaunen war in beiden Gesichtern zu erkennen. Langsam stand Tom auf, zog Harry hoch und ging mit ihm zu einem Spiegel, der sich im anschließenden kleinen Bad befand.

Dort stellten sich beide vor eben Diesen und sahen sich mit offenen Mündern an.

„Harry, unsere Augen haben denselben Farton! Sogar die kleinen gelben Sprenkel sind gleich verteilt! Das kanns doch nicht geben"- kam es ziemlich erstaunt von Tom. „ Öhm- stimmt Tom, doch schau dir mal den Rest an! Das ist doch nicht wahr! Wir sehen uns auch sonst ziemlich ähnlich! Ich habe dich ganz anders in Erinnerung. Obwohl diese nun auch langsam schwindet...doch das Bild bleibt ja jetzt erhalten- Dank Salazar."

Stumm standen beide vor dem Spiegel. Sie betrachteten sich und unbewusst fanden sich ihre Hände und gaben sich so Halt. Beide grübelten, wie Tom wohl hierher kam und die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen verunsicherte beide ziemlich.

Ein leises : „Ich habe fast meine ganze Magie wieder" – klang durch den kleinen Raum. Wie, um es zu beweisen, bewegte Tom seine Hand und stand nur eine Sekunde später wieder menschlich aussehend neben Harry. Die langen Zotteln waren verschwunden, genauso, wie der lange Bart und der Dreck, welcher vorher in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Wow- jetzt sehen wir uns sogar noch ähnlicher!"

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich ins Gesicht von Harry. „Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie verwildert du warst. Ich hab mich einfach nur gut gefühlt, als ich dich endlich spüren konnte."

Tom erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm den Kleineren wieder fest in seine Arme und genoss sichtlich dessen Nähe. Auch Harry genoss diese Nähe mit all seinen Sinnen.

Noch immer verwirrt, gingen beide wieder in den kleinen Wohnraum um sich zu setzen. Tom ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und Harry platzierte sich einfach davor, zwischen Tom´s Beine.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entzündete Tom ein Feuer und beide starrten nachdenklich hinein.

Harry beschäftigte schon die ganze Zeit eine Frage, die nun auch aus ihm herausplatzte : „Bist du vielleicht mein Onkel? Du siehst meinem Vater und mir so sehr ähnlich!"

„Hmmm...Vom Alter her wohl eher nicht, da könnte ich eher sein Vater sein. Aber bei uns Vampiren ist ja alles möglich. Er kann auch mein sehr viel jüngerer Bruder sein, wenn mein Vater sich mit Nachwuchs immer sehr viel Zeit ließ." Bei diesem Worten schmunzelte er Harry an, der leicht rötlich im Gesicht zurückgriente.

„Moment"- entfuhr es Harry auf einmal. „Ich kann Familie erfühlen! Warte eine Sekunde, dann weiß ich, ob wir näher verwandt sind!"

Damit schloß er seine Augen und seine Sinne tasteten die Umgebung nach seiner Familie ab. Er spürte deutlich Salazar und ...ebenso deutlich, vielleicht sogar etwas stärker spürte er Tom!

Erstaunt riss er die Augen wieder auf und starrte Tom an.

„Wow- ich verstehe nicht, warum ich dich erst jetzt so richtig fühlen kann! Vorher war da nur Geborgenheit, Vertrautheit und ich fühlte mich sicher bei dir. Nur die Familie fühlte ich bei dir nicht- lag das an Dumbledor, oder an Azkaban?" Harry ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Sitzfläche fallen und sah Tom fragend von unten her an.

„Tja- das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Wie ich aus Azkaban hierher kam, würde mich nun auch mal interessieren", sagte er leise und blickte Harry an. „Wir wollten beide zueinander, dieser Wunsch war fast übermachtig in mir, aber auch in dir Harry."

Ein Nicken war die Antwort darauf. „ Ja, einen Moment bevor du mich in die Arme gezogen hast, wünschte ich

mir...dich hierher- zu mir."

„Ja- bei mir war es eigentlich genauso- eine Sekunde bevor ich dich am Boden liegend wahrnahm und erst dann die restliche Umgebung, wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als bei dir zu sein um dir beizustehen und bei dir zu sein."

Beide sahen sich nun schweigend an und akzeptierten es im Moment als gegeben. Sie wollten nicht grübeln. So genossen sie die Wärme des Feuers und die Präsenz des Anderen. Es war gut, so, wie es im Moment war. Die Erklärungen konnten warten, schließlich hatten sie nun alle Zeit der Welt und standen nicht unter Zeitdruck.

Wie selbstverständlich wanderte die eine Hand von Tom in Harry´s undurchdringliche Mähne und streichelte ihn völlig abwesend durch die Haare.

Langsam vergaß Harry seinen Schmerz an diesem Abend völlig und begab sich in die Geborgenheit, die er bei Tom fand. Die Gedanken an Severus verblassten und als er ein Bild von diesem vor seinen Augen vorbeihuschen sah, blieb der Schmerz aus.

Seine Hand wanderte nach oben, griff sich die von Tom und verschränkte sich haltsuchend mit Dieser. Tom

schob Harry kurzerhand ein Stück nach vorn und rutschte nun vom Sessel, direkt hinter Harry, um diesen dann an sich zu ziehen und sich selbst am Sessel anzulehnen.

Harry kuschelte sich in diese Umarmung, seufzte kurz auf, um dann einzuschlafen. Tom hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe und schloss dann die Augen. Einige Minuten später befand auch er sich in Morpheus Armen.

Salazar trat Sekunden später in den kleinen Raum. Er hatte alles mitbekommen, denn der verzweifelte Hilferuf

ging auch an ihn. Doch da Harry ihn auch speziell auf Tom richtete und dieser wohl auch zu ihm wollte griff automatisch die Teleportation nach Tom. – Familienmagie- sie griff automatisch bei solchen Fällen ein. Automatisch wird der sicherste Ort gewählt und Personen die helfen können, werden in die Nähe, oder direkt zu dem Verzweifelten gebracht.

In dem Fall war wohl Tom besser als Salazar, so wurde dieser nur in die Nähe teleportiert, um eventuell eingreifen zu können, wenn es nötig wäre. Oft hatte diese Art der Magie Familienmitglieder vor dem Tod gerettet. Doch der Orden änderte daraufhin die Taktik und tötete meist sofort. So waren nur noch wenige übrig.

In einer ruhigen Minute würde er dies den beiden erklären.

Er vermutete ausserdem, daß Tom wirklich ein Onkel von Harry sein könnte. Schließlich war dieser Familienzweig gesplittert und einer ausgerottet worden.

Doch so wie es aussah, hatte einer überlebt. Salazar war wütend, daß es ihm solange mehr um die Sicherheit ging, als um das Wissen, was vor sich ging. Das war eindeutig ein Fehler.

Der Orden würde nie aufgeben, nur weil er sich zurückzog. Er dachte doch wirklich, die Zeit aussitzen wäre die Lösung. Dumbledore würde sterben und Ruhe kehrt ein. Das Leid für seine Ignoranz trugen nun andere und er selbst verlor dadurch seinen Sohn- ohne es zu wissen.

Die Trauer um James hatte er bis jetzt verdrängt, doch jetzt griff sie umbarmherzig nach ihm.

Schnellstens apparierte er in die Kammer, um jedoch genau vor Draco zu landen. Dieser hatte sich mit Blaise an diesen Ort zurückgezogen, um etwas Ruhe zu haben.

„Oh- Sir, ...ist alles in Ordnung? Hallo? Sir! Blaise schnell!" . rief er. Salazar brach in diesem Moment einfach zusammen. Er wurde von 4 Armen aufgefangen und liebevoll auf das im Raum befindliche Bett gehoben.

„Ich habe James verloren- er ist wirklich tot. Ich...ich- oh mein Gott. Ich kann ihn nie mehr umarmen!"

Die Verzweiflung, die er solange vor sich hergeschoben hatte, suchte sich nun ihren Weg. Tränen der Trauer rannen über sein Gesicht.

Blaise und Draco sahen sich an und nickten sich zu. Jeder legte sich an eine Seite von Salazar und legte einen Arm über ihn. Sie gaben ihm damit Halt und Geborgenheit. Sie sprachen ihn nicht weiter an, sondern ließen ihn trauern. Lange genug hatte er es verdrängt.

2 Stunden später waren auch diese 3 in einen ruhigen Schlaf geglitten.

...oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo...

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo

So- wieder ein neues Kapi- ich hoffe, es gefällt auch so, denn ich habe den Stil in die reine Erzählung geändert (am Anfang)...ich hoffe, es kommt an – wenn nicht- ich hab ein offenes Ohr ;-))

Kapitel 10

Die Wochen vergingen und die kleine verschworene Gemeinschaft festigte ihre Freundschaft.

Salazar hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit intensiv mit der Vergangenheit beschäftig und kannte die Lügen und Geschehnisse der vergangenen Jahrzehnte.

Draco und Blaise hatten ihm in seiner Trauer um James sehr geholfen. Dabei hatte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft und Verbundenheit entwickelt, die er nicht mehr missen wollte. Nur etwas bereitete ihm Sorgen: Harry konnte Severus immer noch nicht wieder sehen und schien damit keine Probleme zu haben, obwohl er ihm die Umstände erklärt hatte. Doch dieser Junge war so was von verbohrt! Er hatte nun Tom und dieser bildete den Ausgleich, ohne den Harry sicher wieder auf Severus eingegangen wäre.

So litt nun dieser ziemlich unter dem Umstand, dass er Harry wohl durch sein Verhalten verloren hatte und Tom diese Lücke erst mal füllte, wenn auch nicht auf der Ebene einer Beziehung, sondern eher als Vater.

Tom und Salazar führten in dieser Zeit viele Gespräche. Sie waren sich darüber einig, das sie wohl nie genau erfahren würden, in welcher Hinsicht er nun genau mit Harry verbunden war.

Einerseits war Salazar wütend auf Tom, andererseits war er froh, dass er Harry aus seinem Tief gerissen hatte und dieser sich dadurch gut in Slytherin eingelebt hatte. Oft versuchten Tom und Salazar, Harry mit den Erklärungen der Bindung zwischen ihm und Severus umzustimmen, doch dieser schoss nur mit giftigen Blicken um sich. Das ging sogar soweit, das er Tom drohte, ihn auch zu ignorieren, wenn er ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe ließe!

Daraufhin beschlossen alle in einem kleinen geheimen Treffen, ohne Harry, dass die Zeit wohl helfen würde und sie eben warten müssten, denn Gefühle ließen sich nicht betrügen und würden irgendwann hoffentlich wieder durchbrechen. Außerdem wusste Harry bis jetzt noch nicht, dass die selbsterrichtete Blockade nur begrenzt funktionierte! Solange, bis der Schmerz endgültig verklungen war...dann gab der Körper dem Ganzen eine neue Chance und darauf hofften nun alle.

Er verstand sich mittlerweile sehr gut mit Draco und Blaise. Diese beiden erklärten ihm seine Fähigkeiten und was er sonst wissen sollte, um als unerkannter Vampir durch die Gegend laufen zu können. Lange mussten sie üben, um ihm beizubringen, nicht fauchend auf Schreck, oder sonstige plötzliche Ereignisse zu reagieren.

Auch diese Beiden versuchten Harry dazu zu bewegen, Severus doch wieder in sein Herz zu lassen. Doch außer einem bockigen Blick ernteten die Beiden keinerlei Verständnis für diese Bitte.

Dumbledore unterdessen ahnte von all dem nichts. Er hatte Harry in den letzten Wochen sehr intensiv beobachtet, jedoch keine großen Veränderungen im Verhalten ihm gegenüber feststellen können. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer es Harry teilweise fiel, sich so zu verhalten!

Er hatte vor Wochen mal eine Magiewelle gespürt und war panisch zu Severus gerannt, um mit diesem dann in die Slytherinkerker zu marschieren. Doch dort hatte er feststellen können, das nur ein spezieller Trank schiefgegangen war, der auf Trank und Magie gleichermaßen basierte.

Als er die Räume der Slytherins wieder verließ, konnte es ja nicht ahnen, das Severus dies noch schnell so arrangiert hatte, nachdem auch er diese Welle wahrnahm. Nur hatte er es als Teleportation identifizieren können, im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, der mit seinem Büro wohl zu weit vom Turmzimmer entfernt war.

Er wollte in jedem Fall ein rumschnüffeln von Dumbledor verhindern. So sorgte er dafür, dass Dumbledore nicht entdeckte, was wirklich geschah. Und war sehr froh darüber, vor allem nachdem er erfuhr...WER da nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde!

Die Zeitungen waren damals schließlich voll davon, dass Voldemort einfach so aus Askaban verschwand. Alle rätselten herum, wie er das ohne seine Magie schaffen konnte und vermuteten, das er Unterstützung bei dieser Flucht hatte.

So verschwendete Dumbledore keinen weiteren Gedanken daran. In seinen Augen war dieser #Bastart# ohne seine Magie zu nichts fähig und auch keine Gefahr mehr für ihn und den Orden.

Harry und Salazar hatten versucht herauszubekommen, wer die Briefe verfasst, die angeblich von den Malfoys stammen. Ungläubig hatte Harry geschaut, als sich herausstellte, dass auch diese von Dumbledore selbst stammten.

Er verfiel zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ein tiefes Knurren und vor Wut schossen ihm seine Zähne aus dem Oberkiefer heraus, nur um ihn an der Unterlippe zu verletzen. Sofort quoll Blut aus den nadelfeinen kleinen Verletzungen und gaben ihm ein mehr als gefährliches Aussehen- zusammen mit dem vor Wut verzerrten Gesicht und den glühenden roten Augen, die seine ganze Wut zeigten.

Zalazar hatte lange gebraucht, um Harry wieder zu beruhigen. Harry konnte den Sinn dieser Briefe von eigentlich Verstorbenen nicht erkennen. Was bezweckte Dumbledore nur damit? Schließlich bestand jetzt die Gefahr, dass Harry von Draco erfuhr, dass seine Eltern längst getötet wurden und gar nicht an ihr schreiben könnten! Doch auch Salazar hatte darauf keine Antwort.

Harry vermutete einfach eine weitere Art, wie Dumbledore Harry als Lügner darstellen konnte und den Streit zwischen ihm und Draco zu begünstigen könnte. So wollte der Alte wohl sichergehen, dass er keinen näheren Kontakt zu Draco bekam- eher weiter als Spinner angesehen wurde von diesen speziellen Slytherins. Denn nur diese würden das auch so auffassen.

Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall beschlossen Draco und Blaise schmunzelnd, doch noch ein wenig mit Harry zu üben, um seine Instinkte etwas besser zu kontrollieren.

Die Zeit verging und die kleine Gruppe fand sich damit ab, einige Ereignisse nicht mehr genau nachvollziehen zu können. Die Manipulationen betrafen so viele Menschen, dass es ihnen einfach unmöglich war, alles herauszufinden, was wirklich in den letzten Jahrzehnten geschah.

Jedoch erfuhren sie, das im Orden mehrere Leute waren, die Gedanken löschen und durch Manipulationen ersetzen können. Diese Gruppe bestand aus 20 Leuten, wie sie erschrocken feststellen mussten.

Nur so war es über die Jahre wohl möglich, auch so viel Unfrieden zu stiften und die Ereignisse so zu verdrehen, das die Magierwelt nicht mitbekam, was wirklich passierte.

So entwickelten sie einen Plan, um genau diese Leute möglichst zeitgleich aus der Welt zu schaffen. Der stärksten Magier von ihnen- Dumbledore in dem Fall- durfte keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, auf die Dienste dieser Personen zurückzugreifen.

Ein glücklicher Umstand war in diesem Fall, das diese Magier in ganz England verteilt lebten, es also nicht groß auffallen würde.

So wurden also Pläne geschmiedet, Vergangenes aufgeklärt- oder leider auch nicht und die Beteiligten merkten gar nicht recht, wie schnell die Zeit verrann.

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten als Harry nachdenklich durch die Gänge schlenderte. Er fühlte sich jetzt endlich wieder wohl und ausgeglichen. Tom war ein Schatz und immer für ihn da, wenn er Rat, oder Hilfe brauchte. Er hatte das Gefühl bei ihm, endlich einen Vater zu haben.

All die Jahre konnte er nie Kind sein- die ganze Verantwortung, die auf seinen Schultern lag. Nun ließ er gern Tom die Führung in vielen Dingen die ihn betrafen und das fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

Er hörte Schritte näherkommen, achtete jedoch nicht weiter darauf.

Schließlich verhallten die Schritte genau vor ihm und er hob verwundert der Kopf an. Seine Augen weiteten sich von Schreck und er starrte verwirrt in die Augen von : „Professor Snape- was", brachte er nur mühsam hervor. „Aber...wieso, ich meine, warum kann...wumpmw", kam es stammelnd von Harry.

Severus unterdessen blickte diesen überrascht an und brachte ein: „ Endlich kannst du mich wieder sehen", hervor.

Harry traten die Tränen in die Augen, die Luft wurde ihm wieder etwas knapper und sein Herz versuchte gerade einen neuen Rekord zu schlagen. Er spürte, dass er feuerrot wurde...bevor er sich erneut in stammelnden Wortfetzen verlieren konnte, drehte er sich um, und rannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

tbc

So- ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen.

Ich habe diesmal etwas anders geschrieben, da die Ereignisse etwas vorangehen sollten.

Für jede Kritik wäre ich wirklich dankbar, da es doch nicht so leicht ist, wie ich dachte an alle Details zu denken und keine Fragen offenzulassen- es jedoch spannend zu schreiben und nicht hastig runtergerasselt...


End file.
